


Vampiros.

by seiken



Series: Vampiros [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Slash, Terror, Vampiros, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Dos jóvenes acaban de mudarse a ese vecindario, ellos tienen hambre, una muy antigua, qué tal vez, puedan saciar.
Relationships: Aries Kiki/Taurus Harbinger, Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran
Series: Vampiros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Shion les había enseñado a ser amables, a ser educados y ayudar a quien pensaban lo necesitaba, únicamente por eso fue que ingresaron a esa casa para reparar los fusibles, que no era una tarea difícil.

Al terminar las luces se encendieron y pudieron ver un lujo que nunca antes habían visto, pisos de madera, muebles nuevos, estufa de acero inoxidable, era un lugar hermoso, magnífico, pero no importaba eso, no era su casa, no era de su incumbencia.

—Estabamos a punto de comer algo, quieren quedarse, estamos seguros que les gustará lo que hemos preparado.

Aldebaran negó eso, enfocando su mirada en el joven de cabello morado, con una expresión serena y unas cejas bastante graciosas.

—No, la verdad es que agradecemos su invitación pero trabajamos todo el día en la vieja camioneta y nos disponíamos a descansar cuando tocaron.

Kiki saco unas cervezas del refrigerador, pensando que le gustaría beber una cerveza, acercándose a Harbinger.

—¿No quieren una cerveza?

Harbinger negó eso, no les gustaba demasiado la bebida, aunque era lo común, ambos sabían que tan molesto podía ser tratar con algún borracho.

—Ya debemos retirarnos.

El siempre había sido el más agresivo de los dos, Aldebaran era más del tipo que le gustaba oler flores.

—Mañana tendremos una fiesta, esperamos verlos por aquí.

Pronunció Kiki, abandonando las cervezas en la mesa, algo molesto por ello, por su negativa, obligándose a sonreír con unos dientes blancos, algo afilados.

—Cuando escuchemos el escándalo nos daremos una vuelta...

Fue la respuesta de Harbinger, antes de salir, esperando a Aldebaran en la puerta, que tenía la mirada fija en Mu, que a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, se le figuraba un perro a punto de atacar.

—Haremos lo que podamos para asistir.

Aldebaran salió de esa casa, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ingresando a la vieja casa que habitaban desde que eran unos niños, cerrando la puerta con seguro, con llave, algo que nunca hacían, pero en ese momento sentían que era necesario.

—Son muy raros...

Susurro, Aldebaran, al mismo tiempo que Harbinger se asomaba por la ventana, viendo movimiento al otro lado de las cortinas, hasta que por fin, se cerraron las ventanas, con telas gruesas que no dejaban pasar la luz.

—¿Vas a ir a su fiesta?

Aldebaran negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, no le gustaban las fiestas, ni el ruido, y ellos le dieron escalofríos.

—No, no creo que vaya, prefiero continuar trabajando en ella...

Harbinger no asistiría, todo el tiempo pensó sentir la mirada del de cabello café sobre él, tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a ver a alguien tan alto, o tal vez era homosexual, pero francamente se sintió amenazado.

—Yo tampoco, ese tipo de cabello café, es muy raro, además, esas cejas son como las de Shion, y no me malinterpretes, pero creo que son de algún culto o algo.

Aldebaran comenzó a reírse, sentándose en el sofá, levantando su celular, para leer una solicitud de amistad en una de las redes sociales.

—Un ariesmu me pidió amistad...

Harbinger al mismo tiempo recibía una petición, pero de un arieskki, la que ignoro por el momento, igual que Aldebaran, quienes simplemente hicieron, lo que habían dicho que harían, cada uno de ellos fue a su habitación, para dormir unas cinco horas.


	2. Fiesta de bienvenida.

El día siguiente Aldebaran fue el primero en escuchar la delicada música que provenía de la casa recién habitada del barrio, en donde se supone tenían una fiesta, pero, no había suficiente ruido, ni el sonido de voces, llamando su atención.

Harbinger llegaría mucho después, estaba con algunos de sus colegas, con las "hermanas" que conocía desde que eran niños, quienes también estudiaron medicina, psicología, para ser precisos.

Aldebaran se baño rápido, se puso algo de ropa limpia y visitó el jardín de sus nuevos vecinos, encontrando a un solitario patio, en donde uno de ellos, quien tenía cabello morado bebía un poco de vino tinto, algo deprimido.

-Parece que llegue muy tarde, lo siento.

Las brasas aún estaban encendidas, una hermosa decoración de lámparas en forma de botella alumbraba ese patio, en donde el chico de cabello morado al escucharlo inmediatamente se animó, levantándose de su asiento.

-Parece que nadie recibió nuestro mensaje, mi hermano, Kiki, fue adentro, yo me quedé esperando a que alguien apareciera.

Aldebaran le ofreció la mano, que el chico de cabello morado tomo entre las suyas, demasiado emocionado si era posible decir eso.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.

Después le dió unas palmadas amistosas en el brazo, con esa enorme sonrisa que le pareció contagiosa, haciendo que el también sonriera.

-Traje unos cacahuates como botana, ojalá les gusten.

El asintió, llevándolo a su asiento, dándole una cerveza, que bebió sin pena, notando como el se sentaba enfrente suyo, con la misma copa en sus manos.

-Mi nombre es Mu y el tuyo es...

Aldebaran al percatarse de que no le había dicho su nombre, ni siquiera cuando les ayudo a encender los fusibles se sonrojo, rascando su cabeza, riendo, pensando en lo grosero que había sido con Mu.

-Mi nombre es Aldebaran, mi hermano se llama Harbinger, no es muy sociable... y parece que yo tampoco.

Mu asintió con una gran sonrisa, bebiendo su vino de un solo trago, encogiéndose de hombros al darse cuenta que se sentía avergonzado por sus modales.

-Eso no importa, ustedes nos ayudaron a que tuviéramos luz, eso nadie jamás lo había hecho, sin ustedes, en nuestra vida, solo habría sombras.

Esa respuesta le pareció tan extraña que no supo que decir, terminandose su cerveza, sintiendo la forma en que Mu lo veía, con una gran sonrisa, como si fueran amigos de hace tiempo.

-No es para tanto...

De nuevo se rió en voz alta, siguiendo a Mu, que intentaba prender el asador, sin mucha suerte.

-Dejame ayudarte.

Pronunció, deteniéndose a su lado, escuchando los movimientos de Mu, que se detenía a su lado para buscar algunos cortés jugosos, para que ambos pudieran comer algo.

-A mi hermano se le da mucho mejor cocinar, pero no lo hago tan mal...

*****

Harbinger llego ya de noche, con una expresión de cansancio, ingresando a su casa con una mochila en su hombro, escuchando de pronto, unos pasos.

-La fiesta ya terminó, tu hermano está con el mío y quería saber si deseas ver un partido conmigo, mi acompañante tuvo horas extras.

Se quejo, mostrando dos boletos, de su equipo favorito, que le hicieron aceptar esa oferta.

-Hoy parece ser mi día de suerte.


	3. Viaje nocturno.

El auto deportivo que manejaba Kiki era maravilloso, el rugido de su motor y su forma de conducir era fantástica, además, era tan rápido que en poco tiempo llegarían a su destino.

-Y dime una cosa, siempre has estado viviendo en este pueblo, en este sitio.

Harbinger negó eso, no siempre había estado en ese pueblo, no conocía a Aldebaran desde niños, antes vivía en un lugar diferente y por algún tiempo estuvo en la calle, robando basura, pidiendo limosna, pero eso era una historia que a nadie le importaba escuchar.

-Desde que fui adoptado por Shion y Dohko, antes no lo hacía, pero no me gusta hablar de aquella época, me deprime o me pone de mal humor.

Kiki se desvió en la carretera, para detenerse junto a un restaurante, en un lugar de hamburguesas.

-Este lugar me gusta mucho, espero que a ti también te guste, hoy yo pago, la siguiente ocasión lo harás tú.

Harbinger salió detrás de él, sentándose en una de las mesas, en donde Kiki pidió su orden, una hamburguesa, unas papas fritas y una malteada de vainilla.

-¿Quien dice que habrá otra ocasión?

Esa pregunta la realizó con un tono de burla, mirándole de reojo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oye, dame una oportunidad, si te la pasas bien, salimos otra vez, sino, insistiré hasta que me des otra oportunidad.

Harbinger supuso entonces que estaba en lo correcto, que ese chico era gay, una bastante valiente que no se intimidaba por su apariencia o su estatura.

-¿Así que esto es una cita?

Kiki asintió, entusiasmado, colocando una mano sobre la suya, contrastando con su tono de piel, una mano mucho más pequeña que la suya.

-Si tú quieres que lo sea, sino, simplemente podemos actuar como amigos o futuros amigos, me agradas mucho.

Harbinger no le dijo nada, algo que era una buena señal para Kiki, quien le veía con una sonrisa, pellizcando su comida, una mordida aquí, un trago acá, pero al final, dejo su alimento casi completo en la mesa.

-Me gustas, y creo que a muchos les da miedo tu estatura, piensan que eres un gigante aterrador, pero eres uno amable, pero a mí no me das miedo, yo... yo te encuentro encantador.

Pronunció, levantándose de la mesa para tirar su comida, logrando que Harbinger se sonrojara demasiado, pero aún así lo siguiera, pensando que ese chico era realmente extraño, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—¿No te molesta que sea mucho más alto que tú o mucho más musculoso?

Kiki subió al asiento delantero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encendiendo el motor, recargandose en el asintió, que era muy cómodo.

—Pienso que así tengo mucho más que amar y si me gustan los hombres, que me gustan, me encanta uno como tú, alto, fuerte, amable... encantador.

Harbinger ya no dijo nada, observando el paisaje, encontrando mucho más extraño aún a ese joven de cabello café, que simplemente conducía en silencio.

—Yo quise mucho a alguien, era mi vida, era el sol que me alejaba de las sombras, una cuerda de salvamento, pero odiaba lo que yo era y odiaba ser algo como yo, pero no porque así pensara el, sino porque le metieron esa idea en la cabeza... se mató, aun lo extraño, demasiado tal vez.

Pronunció deteniéndose enfrente del estadio, esperando que Harbinger saliera del auto, llevándolo a un palco de lujo, en donde podrían ver el partido de fútbol.

—Pide lo que desees y disfruta del juego, porque yo sé que lo haré contigo haciéndome compañía.

Le informo, sentándose a su lado, fingiendo ver el partido, cuando sus ojos estaban fijos en su acompañante, que a su vez, estaba disfrutando el juego, enfocado por completo en ese partido.

*****

Aldebaran comió a sus anchas, ignorando la mirada de Mu, que lo llevo al interior de su casa, para que pudieran escuchar un poco de música, algo tranquilo, relajante, sirviendo un poco más de vino para el y una cerveza para su acompañante.

—¿Te gusta la vida de este pueblo?

Aldebaran asintió, sentándose donde Mu le indicaba, estaba mareado, el alcohol y el no se llevaban bien, a pesar de su estatura.

—Es agradable, aunque algo aburrido en realidad.

Respondió, tallando sus ojos, recargandose en el respaldo del sillón, uno grande y cómodo, mullido, que no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a permanecer despierto.

—No hay nada que hacer, pero su gente es amable y siempre hemos vivido aquí.

Mu le quitó la cerveza de la mano, sentándose a su lado, acariciando su cabello, sin que Aldebaran se diera cuenta de eso.

—Yo he visto casi todo el mundo, pero nunca he visto nada que me guste, no por mucho tiempo.

Aldebaran sonrió, escuchando eso, preguntándose porque razón no encontraría nada que le gustará en ese mundo, si había tanto que ver.

—A mi me gustaría ver el mundo, dicen que Grecia es hermoso... tal vez la India o Brasil... la selva, debe ser todo un espectáculo.

Mu asintió eso, la selva era un espectáculo, especialmente, cuando estabas acompañado de la persona que amabas, la que estaba sentada a tu lado, sus ojos cerrados, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo agradable.

—Yo podría llevarte y me gustaría mucho que pudieras acompañarme.

Aldebaran abrió los ojos de pronto, al sentir la mano fría de Mu sobre la suya, después sus labios.

—Pero supongo que primero debemos conocernos mejor.

*****

En ese momento, un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, un hombre vestido de ropa negra, bajo de una motocicleta, con una mochila a sus espaldas, un hombre que buscaba a dos seres de la noche y qué no se detendría hasta encontrarlos.

—La oscuridad no se alimentará de este pueblo... no mientras yo viva.

Y el había vivido mucho tiempo, tal vez, demasiado, por lo cual, la experiencia le hacía comprender, que para dar con ellos, primero debía dar con sus presas.

—Mi querido amigo, esta vez, si podré salvar tu alma...

Lo hacía por amor y el amor, no podía forzarse, por lo cual, no podía evitar que siguiera amándolo después de tantos siglos.

—Porque yo te amo...


	4. Invitación nocturna.

Aldebaran se retiró temprano de aquella casa, después de recibir el beso en su mano, sintió un hormigueo en su pecho, un sentimiento antiguo que le hizo retroceder, tragando un poco de saliva.

Y aunque Mu intento convencerlo de quedarse a su lado un poco más de tiempo, decidió marcharse, para meditar sobre las intenciones del nuevo vecino.

Ingreso en su habitación, pensando que Harbinger estaba encerrado, tal vez ya dormía y no trato de levantarlo, por la mañana podría hablar con él.

Al encender el televisor vio un anuncio extraño, que iniciaba con una criatura de tentáculos ondulando en segundo plano, eran los mejores efectos que había visto en toda su vida.

En primer plano aparecía un hombre de cabello azul, vestido de negro, con cadenas y cruces al revés adornando su ropa, con una apariencia extraña.

Aldebaran encontró divertida esa imagen algo gótica, sus extrañas posturas, su voz seductora.

—Mi nombre es Saga... y soy un cazador de vampiros, un maestro de las artes oscuras, del conocimiento.

Pronunció con un tono de voz siniestro, casi como si fuera una advertencia, mirándoles fijamente, señalandolos.

—Y les advierto mis queridos pupilos, que estas criaturas aún siguen a su alrededor, buscando su sangre... tal vez sus vidas.

Les advirtió de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que muchos murciélagos salían volando a su alrededor, presentando un horario a dónde acudir para verle.

—Aun están a tiempo de verme, compren sus boletos y yo, resolveré todas sus dudas.

Después de aquel mensaje empezó una película de terror, una película de un vampiro, que hablaba del amor inmortal, de la obsesión después de la muerte.

Una película que Harbinger diría que era fantasiosa y absurda, pero él siempre había disfrutado de ese género, desde que era un niño.

Cuando Dohko en secreto les dejaba ver esas películas, con unas palomitas, unos dulces y unos refrescos.

Aldebaran se quedó dormido después de unos minutos, su cama estaba cerca de la ventana y generalmente podía ver todo cuanto sucedía en esa parte del vecindario, por eso las cortinas siempre estaban cerradas.

Su sueño siempre había sido muy pesado, pero en esta ocasión escucho el grito, o lo que parecía un grito, en la madrugada, moviéndose un poco para asomarse por la diminuta separación de las cortinas.

Viendo cómo Mu cargaba una bolsa de basura en su hombro, demasiado grande, como si no pesará lo que esa mole debía hacerlo, dejándola caer en el portaequipaje de su automóvil, que cerró sin miramientos.

Mu tenía un hilito de vino en la barbilla, el que limpio con su manga, para subir a su auto y alejarse, sin percatarse de que podía verlo.

La mañana siguiente, cuando estaba vacunando a un gato siamés, escucho una extraña conversación.

—Se fue, así sin más, se marcho del vecindario y ahora su familia está destrozada...

Aldebaran generalmente trataba de no prestarle atención a las conversaciones de sus pacientes, pero en esta ocasión le era imposible no hacerlo.

—Dejo una nota que decía que ya no le gustaba vivir con ellos, que deseaba ver el mundo y eso fue todo...

Aldebaran no quería saber quién se había marchado, pero estaba seguro de que lo sabría muy pronto.

—Europa siempre fue una chica muy callada, seguramente no era más que una mosquita muerta, no me extraña que se fuera sin avisar.

Pero a Aldebaran si, porque él conocía a esa muchacha, era amable y delicada, tenía una tienda de flores, un gato manchado que recogió de la calle, a veces le llevaba galletas, porque no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar sus consultas.

—No deberían hablar de algo que no conocen, su familia y sus amigos están muy angustiados, yo entre ellos.

De pronto guardaron silencio y todo el tiempo en que Aldebaran atendía a su mascota, ni siquiera se atrevieron a verlo, estaba seguro de que no regresaría, pero no le importaba, alguien que hablara así de otra persona no era bienvenida en su consultorio.

—Tengo que ver a su familia...

Lo que le dijeron fue lo mismo, se había marchado sin decirles a donde iba, lo único que sabían era que la habían visto hablando con un sujeto de cabello morado y apariencia amable, al menos, eso era lo que los testigos habían dicho, pero no podían recordar su apariencia más allá de eso.

Regreso de noche, estaba deprimido y lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación, Harbinger tenía su guardia a esa hora, le habían llamado del hospital debido a un accidente automovilístico.

Estaba solo y de nuevo encendió el televisor, en donde en un programa en vivo fue invitado el tipo del anuncio, que hablaba de forma clara acerca de los peligros de la noche, de una forma casi banal.

Aldebaran a eso de las doce fue al refrigerador, para buscar algo de alimento, sirviéndose un emparedado, con un vaso de leche, el que comió sin ganas, para regresar a su habitación, después de darse una ducha y lavar sus dientes, recostandose en su cama junto a la ventana.

La que estaba en el segundo piso, haciendo que pudiera ver todo lo que ocurría en la parte trasera de la casa de su vecino, quien caminaba junto a un muchacho de cabello rubio, que se colgaba de su brazo.

Haciendo que Aldebaran se sintiera de cierta forma traicionado, porque lo más probable era que Mu fuera un seductor, gigoló, y sus intenciones no fueran nada serías, en realidad, si lo pensaba bien, seguramente solo estaba jugando con el tipo grande de a lado.

Era absurdo que se fijara en el, era demasiado alto, demasiado fuerte y no era muy atractivo, no tanto como su vecino, o el tipo que se le colgaba del brazo.

Pensando en eso, apagó la televisión, quedándose dormido inmediatamente, despertando al escuchar un sonido de una cajuela abriéndose, para ver lo mismo de la otra noche, pero esta vez eran los dos, quienes traían cada uno un costal de basura.

Aldebaran supuso entonces que se trataba de algunas cosas materiales que deseaban tirar, o algo así, sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente, Harbinger servía un desayuno de seis hotcakes para cada uno, tres huevos y cinco rebanadas de tocino, más medio litro de jugo de naranja para cada uno.

Aldebaran estaba por sentarse en la mesa cuando lo vio, en las noticias, decían que habían encontrado dos cuerpos más, uno de ellos era el chico que vio la noche anterior, el que se colgaba del brazo de Mu, los dos estaban en el mismo lugar, con una herida profunda en el cuello, habían muerto desangrados, pero su sangre no se encontraba en la escena del crimen.

Aldebaran trago algo de saliva, escuchando el timbre de su puerta, levantándose para ir a ver quién era, sorprendiendose cuando un mensajero les dejo dos invitaciones para una cena con sus nuevos vecinos, la que empezaría a las siete de la noche, justo cuando el sol abandonaba el firmamento.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?

Aldebaran quiso decir que no, pero no podría explicar porque no deseaba ir sin que pareciera un demente y Harbinger de todas formas acudiría, después de aquel partido pensaba que Kiki no era tan malo.

—Si, vayamos...

*****

Saga estaba sentado en un cómodo y costoso sillón de piel, observando las noticias, las mismas que había visto Aldebaran, llegando a una conclusión obvia, después de ver cuántas personas habían desaparecido, cuantas habían perdido su sangre, había dos vampiros hambrientos en el vecindario y tenía que hacer algo para controlar esa plaga.

No era que los vampiros fueran una plaga, después de todo debían comer como cualquier depredador, pero una persona, cada semana o dos era suficiente para mantenerlos sanos, estos estaban matando una persona todos los días, sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta de eso.

Estos eran del peor tipo de vampiro que podía existir, eran del vampiro peligroso, del que tenía que ser controlado.

Suponiendo que fueran dos vampiros, y lo eran, esas dos mordidas eran diferentes, habían matado a dos tipos distintos de víctimas, ellos estaban cazando, como lo hicieran los gemelos.

Convirtiéndolos en dos amenazas para ese pueblo y para el mundo, al fin había algo divertido que hacer.

—Sabia que venir aquí sería una buena decisión.

*****

Aldebaran estaba nervioso al ingresar a esa casa, no obstante, al ser los dos de la misma complexión pensaba que podrían defenderse, de estar en peligro.

—¡Me alegra tanto que vinieran!

Está vez fue Kiki el que abrió la puerta, dándole la mano a Aldebaran con amabilidad y después mucho más efusivamente a Harbinger.

—¡Mira quienes vinieron Mu!

Mu estaba sirviendo unas copas, vino para ellos, y cerveza para los dos toros, Aldebaran entonces se dió cuenta que era un vino demasiado rojo, demasiado espeso, pero no quiso saber más, tomando un trago de la cerveza fría, sintiendo los brazos del chico de cabello morado alrededor de sus hombros.

—Me alegra tanto que vinieran, aunque... te siento muy nervioso, como si pasara algo que te molestará.


	5. Cena a la luz de las velas.

Aldebaran estaba demasiado nervioso y podía darse cuenta de que Mu lo sabía, quien no paraba de tratar de conversar con el de todo lo posible, de todo lo imaginable, a lo que el respondía lo mejor que podía, sin saber a qué se refería la mayor parte de las veces, notando que Harbinger estaba embelesado con Kiki, encantado con todo lo que decía.

—Te siento muy distante, apenas has probado tu cerveza...

Pronuncio de pronto, acariciando sus manos, como si quisiera llamar su atención, lográndolo, cuando comenzó a recorrer las venas de su muñeca, delineándolas a la perfección, como si estuvieran dibujadas a través de la piel.

—He tenido mucho trabajo...

Quiso mentirle, pero Mu negó eso, acariciando su mejilla, deteniendo su mano en su yugular, sintiendo el hermoso latido de su corazón, riéndose cuando intento levantarse de su asiento, pero se lo evito, colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Tal vez, estás nervioso, por esos asesinatos, esos terribles asesinatos, pero... estoy seguro que dos toros grandes y fuertes como ustedes están a salvo de estos temibles asesinos, ellos no se atreverían a acercarse a ustedes, eso es seguro.

Aldebaran estaba seguro de estar sentado en la mesa de los asesinos, aceptando su comida, bebiendo su licor, al mismo tiempo que ellos no probaban un solo bocado, dejando platos repletos de comida, que retiraban a la cocina después de un tiempo.

—Aunque los toros, como ustedes, son la clase más rara de criatura nacida de la tierra, no son seres sobrenaturales, solamente seres humanos excepcionales, perfectos en todo sentido, más altos, más fuertes, más rápidos, lo mejor de lo mejor, hijos de la tierra, conectados a esta, un tesoro que yo sabría cuidar muy bien.

Aldebaran tosió un poco, levantándose de golpe, mirando el reloj, como si tuviera que retirarse, no era bueno mintiendo y suponía que Mu se daría cuenta que ya sospechaba de él, o que los había visto, por eso, lo más prudente era huir, escapar de ese lugar cuando todavía podía hacerlo y llevarse a Harbinger de allí.

—Bueno, me encanto asistir, pero mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, debemos recoger a unas personas en el aeropuerto, nuestros padres llegan a eso de las cinco, ya son unos ancianos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Harbinger al escucharle estuvo a punto de quejarse, diciéndole que no era cierto eso, que Dohko y Shion, llegarían mucho después, sin embargo, cuando sujeto a Harbinger del hombro, este guardo silencio, siguiéndolo un poco a regañadientes.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Le pregunto al salir de esa casa lujosa, pensando que tal vez Mu se había propasado con su hermano, sintiendo su desconfianza y su temor, pero negándose a avanzar un poco más, arqueando una ceja, a punto de quejarse por su comportamiento.

—Dentro de la casa te lo diré, por favor, confía en mí...

Harbinger asintió, siguiendo a Aldebaran hasta la cocina de donde vivían, quien cerró las puertas detrás de su espalda, recargándose contra esta, recogiendo su cabello, pensando que tenía razón, no debieron a asistir a esa cita, fue una locura, una absurda locura.

— ¿Ya puedes decirme que está pasando?

Aldebaran se recargo contra la puerta una vez que ya estaba cerrada, desviando la mirada un poco, frunciendo el ceño, suponiendo que lo mejor era que el otro comprendiera su temor, que era lo que movía su miedo.

—Creo que mataron a esas personas...

Harbinger al principio no quiso creer lo que Aldebaran pronunciaba, quien veía por la ventana en ese momento, buscando alguna señal de sus vecinos, cuyas cortinas no les dejaban ver el interior de su vivienda, pero el de cabello largo suponía, que su actitud había llamado demasiado la atención de los dos.

—Y solamente asistí porque no deseaba dejarte solo con ellos, pero no deseo volver a pisar ese lugar, tú tampoco deberías.

Harbinger al principio comenzó a reírse, pensando que se trataba de una broma o de alguna locura de su hermano adoptivo, quien no era afecto a realizar esa clase de juegos, él siempre era amable, siempre hablaba con la verdad, siempre era demasiado serio para su propio bien, así que se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

—Estas diciéndome que piensas que son unos asesinos...

Aldebaran no dijo nada en un principio, tragando un poco de saliva, comprendiendo muy bien que tan mal sonaba eso, aun para el parecía una locura, pero vio esas bolsas que cargaban como si no pesaran nada, además, hubo algo, un sentimiento de miedo y de sofoco, como si le tuviera miedo a Mu, un miedo ancestral, que le hacía recordar su pasado, alguna clase de pasado, uno feliz al principio, pero después uno lleno de dolor.

—No sé lo que pienso, pero los vi cargando unas bolsas negras, muy grandes, metiéndolas a su cajuela y vi al tipo que apareció en las noticias, entraba en compañía de Mu, estaba colgado de su brazo, yo creo que vendía su cuerpo, pero lo mataron...

Sabía lo que había visto, además, la forma en que se sorprendieron al verlos, como estaban felices de que hubieran asistido, era demasiado extraña, ellos los habían invitado y aun así pensaban que no asistirían, era como si fuera una trampa, como niños en navidad, que saben que el regalo llegara, pero aun así se emocionan al verlo en sus manos.

—El primer día fue solo un costal, ayer fueron dos... como los muertos de las noticias, además, Europa desapareció... esas muchachas que atendiste... es demasiado extraño, y ellos nos tratan como si fuéramos...

Harbinger se cruzó de brazos delante de su pecho, negando todo eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, a punto de decirle que no eran más que tonterías, que había trabajado demasiado y que lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir, que el hablaría con sus vecinos, para disculparse por esa actitud, después de aceptar su invitación para cenar.

—Mira... espera una semana, si volvemos a ver algún costal de basura o algo así... le llamamos a la policía, sino pasa nada, yo mismo me disculpare, les diré que no sé porque estaba tan asustado, que me sorprendí al ser seducido de una forma tan abierta.

Intentaba convencer a Harbinger de no asistir a esa casa hasta no saber que estaban haciendo con esos costales, sin embargo, ya no pudo decir nada más, porque escucharon el timbre de su puerta, era Kiki, que esperaba a que el de piel morena le abriera.

— ¡Enseguida!

Salió a la puerta para recibir a Kiki, que parecía demasiado sorprendido, ellos se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien, y Mu, el no entendía porque Aldebaran de pronto salió corriendo, llevándose a su toro con él, porque estaba tan nervioso desde que llego.

—Mu lamenta su efusividad, pero es que le gusta mucho la historia, el folklore, tiene una maestría en esos temas y tal vez tu hermano se sintió ofendido o algo por el estilo.

Harbinger no lo invito a pasar, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, notando una figura oscura moviéndose en esa casa, a través de las cortinas, ese era Mu, quien estaba demasiado ansioso, esperando alguna respuesta suya.

—Aldebaran es muy tímido, no se considera una persona sexualmente deseable y la forma en que tu hermano trataba de seducirlo, fue demasiado abierta, muy agresiva para su gusto, así que se asustó, pero yo sé que no fue por una mala intención, así que tratare de convencerlo de darle otra oportunidad a Mu, pero no creo que sea esta noche.

Kiki estaba ansioso por entrar a su casa, Harbinger podía verlo, pero no lo invito, únicamente suspirando, empezó a cerrar la puerta, sin alejarse demasiado, esperando que el chico de cabello café no lo pensara descortés.

—Me quedare con él, mañana tenemos que recoger a nuestros padres y después de eso tengo una guardia muy larga, lo mejor es que nos veamos otro día.

Kiki únicamente asintió, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, antes de retirarse, ingresando en su propia vivienda, cerrando las puertas y las ventanas, suspirando con demasiado fastidio, estaba enojado, pues Mu estaba perdiendo la cabeza, actuando de una forma poco controlada.

—Lo asustaste, pero aun no sospechan nada... pero arruinaste mi cita por intentar apresurarte con la tuya... tu toro sigue siendo demasiado sensible, así que actúa como alguien de tu edad.

Mu maldijo en voz baja, abriendo una puerta que daba a una decena más, todos ellos cuartos que silenciaban el ruido, abriendo una puerta en donde se encontraba esa chica, esa Europa, ya casi muerta, de cuya sangre volvió a beber, esta vez, hasta que su vida se fue de su cuerpo, únicamente porque se sentía rechazado por su amado toro, su Aldebaran, pero sin esta mujer, no habría razón para eso.

—Tal vez para ti sea fácil esperar el tiempo adecuado, yo lo tenía todo, mi alumno me idolatraba... sólo fui egoísta una sola ocasión y lo perdí todo... mi toro, mi Aldebaran... el murió por una estupidez.

Kiki asintió, eso era cierto, sus toros perdieron la vida por una estupidez, pero que más daba, lo mejor era actuar con lentitud, como los cazadores que eran, no como unos muchachos hormonales, aun así, estaban hambrientos y la sangre de sus rivales eran todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

—No importa, aún no saben que somos lo que somos, aún estamos a tiempo de seducirles...

En el suelo estaba tirada una de las pacientes de Harbinger, otra prostituta, con la que había sido demasiado amable, salvando su vida, una mujer que pensaba podía robarle a su amado toro, que únicamente estaba siendo amable con ella.

—Y eso será lo mejor, de lo contrario, tendremos que obligarles a aceptarnos... no podemos permitir que eso pase de nuevo, porque sabes que ellos preferirán morir, a quedarse a nuestro lado, si llegan a pensarnos indignos.


	6. Cuartos secretos.

Aldebaran permaneció en su cuarto por toda la noche, esperando la llamada de sus padres, que llego de forma de mensaje, diciendo que se quedarían otros días más, un mes, y no debían preocuparse por ellos.

Harbinger no creyó una sola de sus palabras y se fue a dormir a su habitación, aunque le pidió que se quedará en su cuarto, para que viera lo que harían en la madrugada, cuando todos estuvieran dormidos.

Aldebaran estaba en su cuarto, mirando por la ventana, oculto detrás de las cortinas, acostado en su cama, sintiéndose un niño pequeño.

Sin poder dormir ni dejar de mirar aquel jardín en silencio, esperando por algo, que deseaba no ocurriera, que no fuera más que una fantasía.

No obstante, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, los vio, de nuevo salían de su casa, su sótano, cargando dos costales que no se veían pesados, dos bultos negros, que si les veías de cierto ángulo, podrían ser cuerpos.

—No es cierto...

Los dos salieron en el coche, una vez que metieron los bultos en la cajuela, haciendo que pensara que él tenía razón, ellos estaban haciendo algo muy extraño.

Aldebaran estaba vestido y tomando en cuenta las otras dos ocasiones, decidió salir de su cuarto, de su casa, para observar esa construcción, buscar una forma de entrar, sin que Mu o Kiki estuvieran presentes.

—Estas perdiendo la razón...

Se regaño, escuchando unos pasos a su espalda, brincando cuando Harbinger coloco una mano en su hombro, a punto de decirle que no era más que un demente, que llamarían a la policía y que su carrera estaría arruinada.

—Si no quieres ayudarme, solo vete, yo se lo que ví, y voy a entrar.

Pronunció molesto, tratando de forzar la llave de la puerta, pero, fue empujado por Harbinger, quien pudo abrir la puerta en cuestión de minutos, tres para ser exactos.

—Me enseñaron a abrir puertas.

Aunque esa había sido especialmente fácil de abrir, era como si no tuvieran miedo a los ladrones, o se sintieran seguro en ese vecindario.

Aldebaran empezó a revisar los cuartos, uno por uno, sin hallar nada que pudiera demostrar que estaba en lo correcto, había algo oculto en esa casa y con esos vecinos.

Harbinger se recargo contra uno de los libreros, que se abrió igual que una puerta, casi cayendo por las escaleras, pero Aldebaran pudo sostenerlo.

Las escaleras no eran muy profundo, pero había varias puertas en ese pasillo, todos vacías, pero en ellas había sangre, de alguna criatura que había sido herida en esa celda.

—¡Te lo dije!

Harbinger asintió, abriendo una de las puertas, observando un bonito moño de color rosa, el que Aldebaran tomo en sus manos, reconociendolo como aquel que usaba Europa, tragando un poco de saliva.

—¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!

Harbinger entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta, acababan de llegar y ellos en su cuarto secreto, enmedio del pasillo.

—Mu, dejaste la puerta del cuarto abierta.

No pudieron escuchar la respuesta de Mu, pero si un click, cuando la puerta se cerraba, esperaban que no con llave.

—Perdona... el verle de nuevo me ha trastocado por completo, apenas puedo contenerme de lo feliz que estoy, pero al mismo tiempo... es como si no me recordara... como si yo no significara nada para él.

Aldebaran empezó a subir unas escaleras, cuando escucho los pasos de sus vecinos dirigirse de nuevo hacia la calle, saliendo de aquella casa en busca de otras víctimas supuso.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí... ahora mismo...

Harbinger no sabía que decir, porque Kiki se veía demasiado gentil, también lo hacía Mu, pero la sangre derramada era de algo que antes estuvo vivo, era demasiada, no era de un animal pequeño, debía ser de un perro grande, o de una persona.

—Debemos obtener alguna prueba, antes de llamarle a la policía, eso sería lo mejor...

Aldebaran salió con lentitud, buscando a Mu o Kiki por alguna parte, dándole una señal a Harbinger, para que el también pudiera salir de aquella casa, sin darse cuenta que los dos estaban de pie sobre el tejado, mirándolos alejarse en su patio, cerrar las ventanas y las puertas, pensando que eso podría ayudarles en algo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

Pregunto Mu, temiendo recibir el odio de su amado toro, antes de que pudiera explicarle que estaba pasando en realidad, mostrarle el mundo que tanto deseaba ver, lo mucho que le amaba y cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Lo que haremos será visitarlos, ver que tanto vieron y que hacían en nuestra casa.

Mu sabía lo que habían visto, sangre, en un cuarto secreto, ni siquiera les dejarían explicar lo ocurrido, ni que eran ellos, simplemente pensaban que eran unos monstruos, unos asesinos, no les darían una sola oportunidad, ya los habían perdido.

—Saben algo, pero intuyen mucho más, Aldebaran estaba muy preocupado anoche, estaba asustado, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón, verlo en su cuerpo, pensaba que no estaban seguros.

Estaban seguros con ellos, pero no seguirían siendo humanos, si a eso se refería Mu, que comenzaba a pensar que nunca más podrían tener a sus toros en sus brazos, que su amado muchacho se había perdido para siempre.

—No te precipites, solo no hagas eso...

*****

Aldebaran prendió el televisor cuando por fin amaneció, en la pantalla estaba Saga, el cazador de vampiros que había llevado su show a la ciudad, hablando de criaturas mágicas e imposibles, de vampiros, de cosas que sólo aparecen en los más salvajes sueños.

—Apaga esa basura...

Aldebaran no le hizo caso, pues, parecía que ese hombre sabía de lo que hablaba, no intentaba convencerte ni explicar sus conocimientos, únicamente los transmitía, haciéndole creer en él.

—Quiero ver ese programa.

Fue su respuesta, cuando Harbinger de nuevo quiso apagar el televisor, tratando de pensar con claridad, de explicar esa sangre, esos cuartos, sin encontrar una forma de hacerlo.

—Tu también deberías verlo...

*****

—El problema de los vampiros es que no pueden o no quieren avanzar con el tiempo en que viven... ellos se quedan estáticos en una parte de su vida, aquella parte que más significado tuvo para el vampiro en algún momento de su vida, digamos, que si vivió en el siglo dieciocho y tuvo un amante fallecido, buscará revivir ese momento, como quien busca graduarse o quién desea ganarse la lotería, pero, nunca pasa eso, ese momento se perdió, no regresará, por más que intente recuperarlo.

Saga estaba vestido de negro, con un collar de cuero con una cruz invertida, un abrigo que cubría parte de su cuerpo, pero su pecho estaba libre, sus uñas pintadas, sus ojos rojos, y su cabello gris, como el de un anciano.

—Pero la peor parte la vive la víctima, para cuando se da cuenta de la existencia de los vampiros, estos ya saben dónde viven, en donde se encuentran, quienes son sus amigos, son como un ex celoso y posesivo, que intentara recuperar a su amado, aunque solo sea un espejismo, una dulce mentira, creada por su subconsciente.

Saga cambio su postura, siempre usando unos movimientos sensuales, llamando la atención de quienes le veían, como una serpiente o un ave de presa.

—No me malinterpreten, tener un amante inmortal que no envejece y con una fortuna en su cuenta bancaria para cualquiera suena bien, digamos, que demasiado bien, pero, te verá de dos formas, como un delicioso aperitivo, o como un compañero eterno...

Muchas personas empezaron a hablar en susurros, muchas a suspirar, pero Saga negó eso, con un dedo de su mano, tomando un poco de sangre roja en una copa de cristal.

—El problema es que "eterno" es demasiado tiempo, si no estás seguro de querer ese destino para ti.

El entrevistador se encogió de hombros, diciendo que no le molestaría mucho vivir a lado de una hermosa vampira por el resto de su vida, pero Saga negó eso, con una pequeña molestia.

—Los primeros vampiros que encontramos eran dos hermanos gemelos, que buscaron por todas las formas transformar a dos niños inocentes en sus compañeros, fue un acto ruin, una atrocidad, de la que sólo pudieron escapar, destruyendo a esos vampiros.

*****

Aldebaran veía ese programa en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido, imaginandose aquella cacería, creyendo que sus vecinos eran algo más que unos asesinos.

—¿En serio crees todas esas patrañas?

Aldebaran creía en esas patrañas, en el miedo que le tenía a la eternidad, pero no dijo nada, apagando el televisor cuando la entrevista terminó, pensando en asistir a ese espectáculo, hablar con Saga.

—Deberiamos ir.

Harbinger estaba seguro que solo era una tontería, nada más, así que no le respondió, dispuesto a salir a su trabajo.

—Regresare en unas horas, tengo una guardia y tú también tienes que ir a trabajar.

Le recordó, tratando de prender su camioneta, que se negaba a reaccionar, agachándose para ver como una parte fundamental había sido arrancada, abriendo el cofre para ver qué alguien, o algo habían destruido su vehículo.

—¡Malditos hijos de puta!

Grito desesperado, tratando de salir para buscar un taxi, cuando vio la puerta del garage de los vecinos abierta, asomándose, para escuchar un movimiento a su lado derecho, viendo a Kiki, que cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Estás acostumbrado a entrar a cualquier casa sin permiso de nadie?

Harbinger retrocedió un paso, entrecerrando los ojos, preguntándose porque tenía la puerta del garage abierta.

—Pense que alguien había ingresado a su casa, me preocupe por ustedes.

Fue su respuesta, algo lejana, recibiendo una sonrisa de Kiki, que se encogió de hombros, caminando hasta casi salir de su garage, sin que el sol tocará su piel.

—En ese caso entra, necesito algo de ayuda.

*****

Aldebaran al no escuchar el sonido de la camioneta decidió revisar que era lo que pasaba, porque Harbinger no se había ido ya, notando lo mismo que el de piel morena, habían destruido su camioneta.

—¡Harbinger!


	7. Atrapados.

Saga termino su entrevista con un suspiro cansado, quitándose el maquillaje, un poco de su vestuario, seguro de que este había sido un hermoso día, uno mas que perfecto, había encontrado dos vampiros y firmado un contrato por dos presentaciones mas en el mejor de los teatros de ese pequeño pueblo.

-En algún momento de esta semana me llamaran buscando al famoso cazador de vampiros, sin importar lo que pase, reciban su mensaje y llevenlo a mi lado.

Creía que si alguien necesitaba ayuda debian dársela, especialmente si de vampiros se trataba, porque estos seres en ocasiones ignoraban el pasado o el presente, perdido en una ilusión.

-Probablemente ya no tengamos tiempo que perder.

Su ayudante únicamente asintió, pensando que estaba loco y que no era más que un excéntrico, un mentiroso que se había creído su propia historia.

-Como usted diga...

*****

Aldebaran ingreso en el garage buscando a Harbinger, estaba asustado, pensando en lo peor, en lo que haría si llegaban a lastimarlo.

-¡Harbinger!

Volvió a gritar, escuchando los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas, ese era Mu, que mantenía sus brazos cruzados, mirándole con tristeza.

-¿Estás asustado? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Aldebaran retrocedió, sabía que Harbinger estaba en ese lugar, debía encontrarlo, dar con el y huir, salir de esa casa tan lúgubre, con ese sótano cubierto de sangre.

-Deberías estarlo, porque tienes razón, esa sangre era de alguien que alguna vez estuvo vivo, pero verás, yo soy como un león, ellos como gacelas, son mi alimento y yo soy lo que soy, por amor.

Mu siguió adelante, avanzando en su dirección, notando como Aldebaran chocaba contra una de las paredes, tirando algunos utensilios de los muebles.

-Yo te amaba con locura, tú eras mi mundo, mi sol, aquello que me hacía feliz, pero, estabas enfermo, te ibas a morir y no sabía que hacer, como curarte, a menos, no por medios humanos... tú no lo sabías y después de eso, de curarte, ya no confiabas en mi, me creías un monstruo, un asesino, como ahora.

Aldebaran ya no podía retroceder y esa voz, ese dolor que reflejaba Mu le dolía, le hacía pensar en el pasado, uno que no podía recordar, un sentimiento de desesperación profundo.

-Nunca pude decírtelo, nunca pude explicarte que daría el mundo entero a cambio de mantenerte a mi lado y que las vidas de esos dos jóvenes, no valían nada si yo iba a perderte, lo que termino pasando, de una u otra forma, pero al menos, yo no te ví morir a causa de esa enfermedad.

Su toro era muy fuerte, era grande y resistente, pero también era humano, en sus viajes había enfermado, apenas empezaba el declive, el no lo sabía, pero Mu si, el tendría que verlo, así que busco la forma de curarlo, pactando con ese demonio de piel oscura, para tener a su amado en sus brazos, por siempre.

-Pero si te ví morir frente a mis ojos, en ese momento perdí todo sentido, el dolor casi me destruye y supe, que el mundo había dejado de tener sentido sin ti a mi lado.

Mu se detuvo junto a Aldebaran, recargando su oido en su corazón, sonriendo al escuchar ese hermoso latido, al mismo tiempo que las manos de su toro se posaban en sus hombros, tal vez para alejarlo, pero para el eran para reconfortar su muerto corazón.

-Yo busque la muerte, busque mi destrucción, probé de todas las drogas, de todos los males, bebía sangre de quien fuera, de lo que fuera, comprendí todo aspecto de la oscuridad humana y ví, de alguna forma entendí, que tú eras lo único bueno en este mundo, mi dulce toro, mi dulce gigante.

Aldebaran al seguir escuchando ese dolor en su corazón, en vez de apartarlo como deseaba hacerlo, le abrazo, rodeando sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos, sufriendo a su lado, recordando una migajas del cariño que sentía por este hombre aferrándose a su cuerpo.

-Tambien comprendí que no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ti, aun te quiero a mi lado.

Aldebaran entonces sintió una mordida, en su pecho, como si Mu fuera un pequeño niño bebiendo leche, un sentimiento extraño, que le estremeció, debilitando su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez.

-No... por favor...

Aldebaran empujó el cuerpo de Mu, separandolo de si mismo usando toda su fuerza, lanzandolo lejos, mirándole fijamente con una expresión de horror, al ver la sangre manchando su ropa, la boca ensangrentada del vampiro y sus dientes afilados.

-Eres un vampiro...

Mu relamio la sangre de su boca, cerrando los ojos, tratando de controlarse, viendo cómo Aldebaran retrocedía y de pronto escuchaba un sonido en el segundo piso, un cuerpo pesado cayendo al suelo.

-¡Harbinger!

Grito entonces, alejándose de prisa, Mu le vio alejarse, sus dientes afilados aún sobresaliendo de su boca, siguiendo a su toro que veía a Kiki y Harbinger cargando unos muebles, que dejaron caer en el suelo, el vampiro sin entender la actitud de Mu, el toro, al ver la sangre en el pecho de Aldebarán.

-¿Qué diablos te paso?

Aldebaran tiró de la mano de Harbinger, alejándolo de Kiki, viendo cómo Mu ingresaba en esa habitación con una actitud serena.

-Lo mordí, para que me acepte más fácilmente, para que no huya de mi, un cazador, que está cansado de alimentarse de gacelas y ahora quiere un poco de sangre de toro, su toro.

Kiki apretó los dientes, furioso, comprendiendo que Mu lo había hechado todo a perder, el deseaba seducirlos, enamorarlos y después morderlos, hacer lo contrario no servía de nada.

-¡Son vampiros!

Harbinger veía a Mu con una expresión de incredulidad, no se veía diferente, no aparentaba ser lo que era, un vampiro, porque los vampiros no existían, eso era absurdo, pero el había dicho que lo mordió, llamando su atención inmediatamente.

-¡Qué demonios has hecho!

Aldebaran tiró de su mano para que intentarán marcharse, Mu estaba en las escaleras, de allí no se movería, Kiki, tallando su nariz, creyendo que su alumno había perdido la cabeza.

-Esto debe ser una broma...

Se quejo, volteando en dirección de los dos muchachos, el que sangraba del pecho, mirándoles con horror y el otro que no creía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Mira... debes perdonarlo, pero Mu no llevo muy bien la perdida de su alumno, que eres tú, pero reencarnado, casi pierde la razón y lo único que desea es estar a tu lado, que le des una oportunidad...

Harbinger apenas podía entender lo que pasaba, Kiki no estaba negando ser un vampiro, ni que Mu le hiciera daño a su hermano, quien sangraba de su pecho, a la altura de uno de sus pezones, quien retrocedió un paso cuando Mu intento acercarse a él.

-¿Eres un vampiro?

Le pregunto sorprendido, mirándole fijamente, jadeando cuando Kiki se acercó a él unos pasos, pero para alejar a Mu de los dos.

-Somos vampiros y como vampiros comemos sangre, como tan burdamente lo dijo Mu, los humanos son gacelas para nosotros, pero ustedes no lo son, ustedes, nuestros toros, son nuestros soles, son aquello que necesitamos para seguir con vida, son nuestros compañeros.

Mu deseaba terminar lo que empezó en esa habitación, beber la sangre de Aldebarán, Harbinger trataba de pensar en alguna solución, en algo que hacer para evitar que Mu se acercara al otro, confiando en Kiki, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿Tú y yo también tuvimos una historia?

Kiki asintió, tuvieron una historia y el trato de forzarlo a querer ser uno de los suyo, pero eso era otro tiempo, ahora quería hacerlo mejor, sin equivocarse, porque no quería que su toro se matara de nuevo.

-Te dedicabas a destruir a seres como yo, por eso jamás quisiste aceptarme, no realmente y cuando te mordí, cuando te convertí en un ser inmortal, trataste de matarte frente a mi, pero alguien más, alguien que nunca perdonaré te asesino, de lo contrario yo te habría salvado, habría regresado a mi... porque tú me amabas, me diste tu sangre para mantenerme en pie... Aldebaran también lo hacía, el dejaba que su amado, que era Mu, bebiera de su cuerpo...

Kiki se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles pasar si eso era la que deseaban, colocando una mano en el pecho de Mu, que no dejaba de admirar a su toro, que a pesar de la perdida de sangre, se mantenía de pie.

-Debemos pensar esto, pero lo meditaremos en nuestra casa, en donde curare la herida de Aldebarán, para que deje de sangrar.

Harbinger deseaba salir de allí, eso era lo mejor, aunque suponía que Mu estaría en contra de eso, de permitirle salir en busca de la seguridad.

-Solo si me prometes que podremos verlos de nuevo, este incidente no volverá a ocurrir... déjenos demostrarles que tan buenos podemos ser con ustedes, nuestros amados toros.

Harbinger asintió, pero esperaban la respuesta de Aldebarán, que también asintió, con un movimiento de su cabeza, un movimiento lento, inseguro.

-Muy bien, pueden marcharse, mañana iremos a verlos y los llevaremos a cenar a un restaurante de cinco estrellas, a Omnia, después a ver un espectáculo, los trataremos como a reyes.

Sonaba como todo un plan, si es que aceptaban realizarlo, Aldebaran pensaba en huir de esa casa, aunque fuera caminando, Harbinger tampoco estaba seguro de esperar a que un león, no se comiera a un toro, además, la forma en que hablaba Kiki no era una invitación, era una orden y no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlas.

-Y Aldebaran... Por favor, no tengas miedo, Mu te ama, únicamente, no puede vivir sin ti, sin su sol, sin su amado toro del amazonas...


	8. Fuego en la oscuridad.

-¡Porque los dejaste ir! ¡No regresarán a nuestro lado!

Kiki tenía el deseo incontrolable de golpear a Mu, para ver si así tenía un poco de sentido común, pero no creía que funcionara de esa forma.

-Lo único que estás haciendo es que tú toro te tenga miedo, que piense que eres un monstruo, que no lo amas, harás que se aleje de ti a causa del miedo que siente, eso es lo que terminara pasando.

Mu no dijo nada, llevando una mano a su cabeza, recordando el amor de su toro, lo mucho que lo quería y como se comportaba como si le adorara.

-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

Kiki sentía lástima del mayor de los dos, porque de un momento a otro perdió a su amado, quien se culpaba de las acciones de su mentor y por eso se mató, creyendo que le hacía un favor a su amigo, cuando fue todo lo contrario.

-Lo que debes hacer es mantener la calma, darle un poco de espacio, demostrarles cuánto lo amas, solo así regresara a tus brazos.

Mu cerró los ojos, llevando sus manos a su rostro, para llorar en silencio, por todo lo que había perdido por una sola acción equivocada.

-No puedo vivir sin él...

*****

Aldebaran estaba sonrojado al mismo tiempo que Harbinger se reía de su mordida, pensando que esa criatura era un grandísimo pervertido, porque pudo morderlo en el cuello, pero no, lo mordió en el pecho, sobre uno de sus pezones.

-No puedes negar que esto es muy gracioso...

Aldebaran solo miraba en otra dirección, preguntándose porque morderlo ahí, en su pecho, y no en su cuello, porque se sintió tan bien, y sobre todo, porque se sintió tan triste al ver esa desesperación en esa criatura.

-Sentí su dolor, su miedo de estar solo y... por un momento no me importó esa sangre, solo quería hacerle sentir mejor.

Kiki pensaba lo mismo, el dolor de aquellas criaturas era insoportable para el, incomprensible, en especial, porque deseaba recuperarlo, hacerle sentir mejor.

-Lo mismo pensé yo... no me gustó verlos sufrir, esa sensación fue devastadora, como si un viejo amigo sufriera, como si un amante sintiera dolor... fue tan extraña...

Harbinger únicamente guardo los utensilios para curar a su amigo, que se ponía una playera que le quedaba ajustada, demostrando esa hermosa musculatura que parecía de nacimiento.

-Además... creo que estamos tomando esto con demasiada tranquilidad... con demasiado...

Por un momento no comprendió porque aceptaba la existencia de esos vampiros, pero después, al escuchar un estallido su mente paso a un estado de alarma, al ver las llamas cubriendo el pasto, el tanque de gas cubierto de llamas.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y las llamas iluminaban el patio con su extraño fulgor, haciendo que salieran por la puerta trasera, deteniéndose al ver a un hombre vestido de negro, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello dorado ondulando por el viento, uno tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Por fin los encuentro.

Pronunció con frialdad, observandolos con esos ojos cerrados que podían reflejar el mayor de los desprecios, en especial, cuando se enfocaron en Aldebaran, no sabían cómo podía hacerlo, pero lo sentían, haciéndoles retroceder.

-Y por fin lograre destruirlos, mandarlos a la nada, para que no puedan regresar nunca más.

Su camioneta estaba destruida, el fuego comenzaba a comerse su casa, y el tanque de gas estaba por estallar, al mismo tiempo que este hombre rubio desenvainaba una espada de plata.

-Para que mi amado pueda comenzar a curarse, una vez, que tú ya no estés aquí, criatura despreciable.

El tipo rubio abrió sus ojos entonces, los que eran azules, como el cielo, como el mar o como el hielo, unos ojos que los petrifico, su odio era casi tangible, como una daga, como la misma espada que blandio tres veces en el aire, antes de saltar en contra de Aldebarán, buscando su cabeza.

-¡Muere!

Pero su espada fue detenida por otra más, una que era blandida por el mismo Mu, que apenas pudo evitar ese golpe mortal.

-¡No te lo permitiré!

Le grito, alejando a Shaka de la reencarnación de su toro, que les veía sin entender siquiera lo que pasaba.

-¡No te dejare lastimarlo!

Está vez fue él quien atacó a Shaka, alejándolo del toro de cabello largo, que veía ese combate petrificado, sin atender al incendio, ni comprender porque deseaban matarlo, escuchando un sonido distante, el de un auto, que atravesó su casa, derribando las debilitadas columnas de madera.

-¡No tocaras a mi toro!

Kiki detuvo su auto, que estaba blindado, el que podía resistir mucho daño antes de ser inservible.

-¡Harbinger! ¡Entren!

Harbinger no supo que hacer en un principio, pero no debía pensarlo tanto y jalando del brazo a Aldebaran, lo introdujo en la parte trasera, el se sentó junto a Kiki, que atropelló a Shaka, antes de apartarse, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para que Mu ingresará en el auto, aun con su espada en su mano.

-¡Arranca!

Mu grito al mismo tiempo que Kiki arrancaba su automóvil, escuchando el estallido del tanque de gas, observando cómo el fuego seguia su curso, empezando a devorar su casa.

-¡No te detengas!

De nuevo una orden que no era necesaria, pero que Kiki no discutiría, primero debían alejarse de Shaka, el hombre más cercano a los dioses, quien deseaba matar a Aldebaran, para liberar a Mu de su enfermedad, culpando al mortal de las decisiones de quien fuera su amigo.

-Aun no se ha levantado, pero pronto lo hará...

Pronunció Mu, volteando en dirección de Aldebarán, que aún estaba petrificado, quien volteo a verle, para después enfocar su mirada en la que fuera su casa, cubierta de llamas.

-¿Quien era el?

Viendo cómo de pronto, ese hombre rubio se levantaba ileso, sacudiendo su ropa con fastidio, para correr en dirección de una motocicleta, con la cual, esperaba poder alcanzarlos.

-Es Shaka, es un hechicero... un humano muy poderoso, que pensé era mi amigo, y ahora quiere destruirte...

Mu hablaba con mucha calma, con una voz melodiosa, que le tranquilizó de momento, que le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien.

-Porque yo te amo...

Mu acarició la mejilla de Aldebarán con delicadeza, retrocediendo cuando esté se apartó de su tacto, desviando la mirada.

-Puedes perdonarme, puedes perdonar a un anciano loco de amor por ti, que no sabía cómo comportarse de lo emocionado que estaba...

Aldebaran volteo a verle con una expresión difícil de leer, el era un veterinario, el sabía que los depredadores comían carne para sobrevivir, no odiaba a los leones por alimentarse, tampoco los pensaba ruines, pero este depredador comía personas, se alimentaba de la gente, y aún así, por alguna razón, no lo encontraba tan desagradable como en un principio, ahora que comprendía el porqué de su oscuridad.

-Puedes darme una oportunidad y si no logras sentir nada más que desprecio por mi, te dejare clavarme una estaca en el corazón, te dejare matarme, porque no puedo perderte otra vez...

Mu de nuevo intento acariciar su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a las de Aldebarán, con delicadeza, con ternura, sin ser rechazado de nuevo.

-Mira lo que me hizo perderte una primera vez, no soportaría una segunda ocasión...

Aldebaran asintió entonces, eso podía hacerlo, después de todo, un loco con una espada deseaba matarlos y estos vampiros les dieron su ayuda.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero cuando te pida que te detengas, debes hacerlo...

Mu asintió, emocionado, cerrando los ojos con una lágrima recorriendo sus mejillas, misma que Aldebaran limpio, como lo hacía en el pasado, mostrando una gentileza que pocos pensaban correspondía a una persona de ese tamaño.

-Prometo no echarlo a perder esta vez... te lo juro... mi toro.

Kiki podía escuchar esa promesa, odiandose a sí mismo por no matar a Shaka, el miserable monstruo que asesinó a Harbinger, a su primer toro, que observaba el paisaje en silencio.

-¿Qué haremos cuando nos alcance?

Debía recordarles que aún los perseguían, que Shaka los seguía en una motocicleta para terminar lo que empezó en su casa.

-Lo mataremos.

Fue su respuesta, deteniendo el auto en un claro, bajando del vehículo en silencio, su mirada fija en Shaka, que también se detenía en ese claro, su espada de plata en su mano derecha.

-Ellos morirán, lo prefieren a ser dos vampiros...

Los dos toros también salieron del auto, manteniéndose a las espaldas de Kiki y Mu, dos vampiros de la realeza de su especie, consejeros de Afrodita y su compañero Deathmask.

-¿Acaso quieren obligarlos a eso como en sus vidas pasadas?

Kiki recordaba la forma en que asesinó a su Harbinger, que estaba a sus espaldas, vivo, respirando, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú los mataste!

Shaka ladeó la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, el había matado a Harbinger, Aldebaran de había matado para liberar a Mu de su odiosa enfermedad.

-Puede que tú no hayas lastimado a Aldebaran, pero tú lo convenciste de ser unas cadenas, de ser una carga y una enfermedad, fue por escucharte que se mató, porque tú lo odiaba, tú estabas celoso del amor que Mu le tenía.

Shaka no dijo nada, no lo negó, tampoco lo afirmó, haciendo que Mu recordara las palabras de su toro, como se pensaba una carga, y comenzaba a creer que Kiki tenía razón, que alguien lo había envenenado para que pensara que era unas cadenas, un grillete, en vez de una cuerda de salvamento.

-¡Aldebaran solo era una carga y al menos uno de los dos pudo comprender la verdad!

Y señalando a Aldebaran con el filo de su espada.

-¡Tú fuiste su perdición y por eso te hice ver la realidad, eras una carga y aún lo sigue siendo!


	9. Batalla.

Mu al escuchar esas palabras, esa declaración comprendió por fin como su pobre e inocente toro llegó a pensar que era una carga para él, porque pensó que se trataba de una enfermedad, un obstáculo, fueron las palabras insidiosas de Shaka las que lo envenenaron, las que le llevaron a la muerte.

Y por eso jamás podría perdonarlo, no solo era su enemigo, porque se trataba de un vampiro, sino, porque había asesinado a su hermoso toro, a su amado Aldebaran.

-Tu... tú lo mataste...

Mu estaba furioso, su sangre hirviendo, Kiki veía al mayor, con una expresión que decía claramente que lo sabía, que siempre tuvo razón, porque Shaka era un hombre sin sentimientos, enamorado de la belleza de Mu, creyéndolo débil, únicamente porque era bello, tan hermoso como su país natal.

-Tu destruiste a mi alumno.

No solo había destruido a su alumno, también a su Harbinger, así que no podía dejarlo ir, no podía dejarlo huir, eso nunca.

-No fue al único que mató.

Esa respuesta vino de Kiki, que deseaba matar a Shaka, con ayuda de Mu, para que sus toros nunca más pudieran sufrir algún daño, para que sus amados estuvieran seguros.

-¡Y por eso morirás!

Harbinger y Aldebaran observaban ese intercambio en absoluto silencio, comprendiendo bien que de perder sus vecinos, a los que apenas conocían, pero aparentemente deseaban protegerlos, ese hombre, ese completo desconocido, los mataría sin piedad.

-No te metas Kiki, Shaka es mío, por lo que le hizo a mi Aldebaran, por envenenar la mente de mi amado alumno.

Shaka apretó los dientes, sin comprender porque Mu se enamoró de ese bastardo, de ese gigantesco adefecio, porque amarlo a él, cuando pudo corresponderle al hombre más cercano a dios, a todos los dioses.

-¿Acaso no ves lo que dices?

Le pregunto señalando al gigante, que seguía teniendo cejas unidas, que seguía teniendo piel morena, que seguía siendo tan feo como en el pasado.

-Ese toro sigue siendo tan feo como siempre lo ha sido, tan desagradable, y no entiendo porque alguien como tú dice amarlo, tu qué eres hermoso, que mereces tener a alguien como tú.

Mu estaba cansado de escuchar esas mentiras, en especial al ver la expresión de Aldebarán, como creía cada una de aquellas palabras, furioso, tan enojado, que no podía hacer nada más que atacarlo.

Kiki al ver que Mu se lanzaba al ataque, como la batalla daba inicio, lo siguió, ambos atacando a Shaka, quien al principio esquivo varios golpes, respondiendo con varios más.

Su poder, la violencia de aquella batalla, llamando a alguien más, una aberración que había viajado por todo el mundo, por todos los mundos, quien al sentir aquel combate se acercó en silencio, para ver con sus propios ojos, usando unos portales para acercarse, dos vampiros de unos trescientos años, tal vez más, y un mortal, un mago, un hechicero, un caballero de la iglesia a juzgar, por la ropa que tenía puesta, las cruces, las señales que estaban en su vestuario.

No muy lejos de aquella batalla dos humanos muy altos, más bien, dos humanos muy grandes, porque no eran solamente altos, sino parecían ser personas, un veinte por ciento más altas, observaban ese combate en silencio.

Saga que ya había presenciado esa clase de batalla, simplemente decidió acercarse a ellos, usando sus portales, que pasaron desapercibidos por el momento.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?

Pregunto de pronto, asustando a los dos toros, que le veían como si no creyeran que un humano pudiera estar presente en ese campo de batalla, mucho menos sin ser visto.

-¿Como... como te acercaste? ¿Quien diablos eres?

Saga estaba vestido aun como lo hacía en sus actos, así que Aldebaran lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el de la television y tal vez no era únicamente un charlatán.

-Eso no importa por el momento, importa si necesitan ayuda.

El pensaba que lo hacían, que necesitaban ayuda, pero lo mejor siempre era preguntar, así no cometias ningún acto imprudente.

-Eres Saga... ví tu entrevista.

Aldebaran pronunció, asombrado y maravillado de verlo, Harbinger no estaba tan emocionado, para el solo era un emo, o algo parecido, nada que pudiera servirles en ese momento.

-Vaya si tienes buen gusto, si, yo soy Saga, y puedo ayudarles, si desean huir de esta batalla.

Antes de que Harbinger pudiera responder, ya que no deseaba alejarse de Kiki, Aldebaran asintió, quería pensar con claridad, no de forma apresurada, si quería darle una oportunidad a Mu, o no lo deseaba.

-Si puedes hacerlo, ayúdanos a salir de aquí.

Saga asintió y en un parpadeo, ya no estaban presenciando la batalla a sus espaldas, sino, un departamento con demasiadas reliquias.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, espero que puedan sentirse seguros en esta vieja casa.

Saga empezó a quitarse la ropa, al menos parte de esta, la gabardina, la camisa, aun la peluca y los lentes de contacto, toda prenda que tenía, ingresando a la ducha, en donde termino de desvestirse, dejándolos solos en su salón de trofeos.

-Yo soy un cazador de vampiros, o de otras cosas, que han decidido ignorar la tregua y alimentarse de más.

Saga salió con una bata que se veía muy cómoda, con una toalla en la cabeza y unas sandalias de color azul, mirándoles con una expresión amable, casi como si fueran viejos amigos.

-¿Tienen hambre? ¿Desean algo de beber?

Le pregunto, sentándose en un sillón de piel, cruzando las piernas, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran, desviando la mirada.

-No... no necesitamos nada...

Saga no lea creyó y mando traer una cena abundante para tres, esperando que esos dos jóvenes pudieran contarles sus penas.

-Asi que... díganme qué pasó...

Pronunció entonces, recargandose en sus nudillos, esperando una explicación de lo sucedido.

-Que hacían ustedes dos en ese combate, no son guerreros, no son criaturas nocturnas, son humanos... son atlantes, pero humanos después de todo...

Saga se levantó de su sillón, para observar de frente a los dos toros, quienes le miraban perplejos.

-Aunque probablemente muchos o alguien, ya debió decirles toros, ya que así también se les conoce a los que son como ustedes.


	10. Saga.

Saga escucho atentamente la historia contada por Aldebaran, como llegaron esos vecinos y en pocos días se dieron cuenta que eran dos vampiros, dos seres inmortales que decían eran sus compañeros, la reencarnación de sus antiguos amantes, hablaron de la sangre, de los cuartos, de lo poco que sabían, tambien de Shaka, el tipo rubio que deseaba matarlos.

-Nunca entenderé porque los vampiros se obsesionan del pasado...

Saga parecía demasiado tranquilo, como si no hubiera nada que temer, como si sus problemas fueran cosa de ninos, el supuesto cazador de vampiros se alejo de ellos, para vestirse en su habitación, que estaba cubierta por un biombo, saliendo con ropa oscura, un abrigo, una bufanda y unos lentes, no sabían si eran falsos, pero si que se veía bastante apuesto, sin ese vestuario tan llamativo.

-Como veo las cosas, ustedes pueden darle una oportunidad a esos vampiros, pero... no creo que los dejen en paz si llegaran a pedírselos, nunca lo hacen, están imposibilitados para eso.

Harbinger estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado en uno de los sillones, aldebaran a su lado sostenía sus rodillas con ambas manos, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión entre miedo y desagrado.

-Le prometí a Mu que le daría una oportunidad y no puedo romper mi palabra.

Saga asintió, pero no creía que eso tuviera cualquier clase de sentido porque no sabia lo que el si, que los vampiros no dejaban de perseguir a sus víctimas, hasta hacerlas suyas o matarlas, nada mas les importaba, aun asi, supuso que eran jóvenes, eran amables, eran hasta un poco inocentes.

-Ustedes son especiales, son toros, gigantes modernos, hijos de la diosa Gea, son lo mas cercano a un vampiro, un hombre lobo o un licántropo, sin ser necesariamente un no-humano, por eso les dicen asi, toros, y hay muy pocos, contados con los dedos de una sola mano.

Harbinger y Aldebaran se observaron entre ellos, preguntándose si lo que decía Saga era cierto, si en realidad eran lo que decía que eran, preguntándose si podría ser esa laa causa de la locura del vampiro, de los dos vampiros, de esos seres que los perseguían, que se mudaron a lado de lo que fuera su casa.

-Mu parece ser un hombre bueno, un hombre amable, pero yo no quiero ser un vampiro, yo no deseo ser inmortal, asi que no se que hacer, como detenerlo, si en realidad puedo hacerlo.

Harbinger acariciaba la idea de ser un inmortal como los de las películas, pero no creia que eso funcionara asi, a lo mucho, seria el sugarbaby de un vampiro, que si o había perseguido durante todos esos siglos, o el tiempo que los hubieran buscado, no podía estar mas que obsesionado de su persona.

-Yo tampoco quiero ser un vampiro, si debo ser el sirviente de Kiki, debo ser su igual, pero por lo que dices no parece que eso exista en su forma de pensar.

Saga asintió, sirviendo tres vasos de licor, uno para cada uno, esos toros como el que había conocido de nombre Hasgard, tenían una fuerte intuición que casi nunca se equivocaba, asi que lo mejor era actuar de una vez, proteger a estos muchachos, darles lo que necesitaban para mantenerse vivos.

-Tienes razón, cuando un vampiro obliga a un mortal a convertirse, generalmente su relación es una de esclavo y amo, no de iguales, pero... me gustaría que bebamos de este elixir, asi podré ver su historia con ellos, porque parecen taan obsesionados de ustedes.

Los dos toros compartieron una extrana mirada, para asentir al mismo tiempo, bebiendo del elixir, siguiendo las ordenes de Saga, que tambien bebió a su lado, esperando poder sentir o ver los sucesos que les unían a esas criaturas.

-Vean lo que vean, nada es real en este momento, lo fue en el pasado, pero eso ya es historia antigua.

Pronuncio relamiendo sus labios, para empezar a ver con sus ojos inmortales aquellas vidas, reviviendolas junto a esos toros, que llevando una mano a su cabeza, una actitud común para esos casos, empezaron a revivir aquellas vidas, sintiendo el dolor del pasado, el amor, y la tristeza, comprendiendo que Mu y Kiki eran esos hombres del pasado, uno aquel que vendió a dos muchachos a unos monstruos, el otro, un vampiro que le habia esclavizado.

-Lo que vean es real...

Saga podía ver que eran aquellos que vendieron a los hermanos, no los dos, pero si uno de ellos, pudo ver el dolor de Aldebaran, su arrepentimiento, especialmente, cuando se mato para pagar sus pecados, encontrando muy irónico que ahora el fuera la víctima de la persecución de esos vampiros y que estuviera en sus manos, ayudarle, con Harbinger, el era un muchacho con un pasado triste, puesto al cuidado de un monstruo, que siempre quiso transformarlo en su compañero.

-Yo... yo entregue a esos ninos a esas bestias...

Susurro Aldebaran, pensando que se merecía aquello que le había pasado, que Mu lo persiguiera como el permitió que dos monstruos dañaran a esos hermanos, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose un monstruo, un ser sin honor, ni piedad.

-El no era mi amante, sino mi amo...

Harbinger comprendió que Kiki era un monstruo, que desde siempre había intentado esclavizarlo, que en su castillo le tenía encadenado, semidesnudo, como si fuera un vil objeto, tragando un poco de saliva, sintiendo nauseas de tan solo pensar en que deseaba corresponderle a ese vampiro.

-Ellos no son ustedes... sus pecados no son los suyos, pero si son los de esos vampiros... y los vampiros nunca cambian...

Saga respiro hondo, ayudándole a sentarse a los dos toros que se veian las manos, que no comprendían la diferencia entre ambas vidas, pero si el peligro en el cual se encontraban, los dos siendo perseguidos por unos vampiros obsesionados con sus vidas.

-Puedes ayudarnos... puedes evitar que esos dos den con nosotros, que nos maten.

Saga podía evitarlo, podía detener aa esos vampiros, y lo haría, porque el nunca ayudo a un inocente, pero ahora si podía hacerlo, en este momento podía limpiar su alma de ese pecado, de ese terrible error de su pasado.

-Yo los protegeré, no dejare que los lastimen.

Fue su respuesta.


	11. Desesperación.

Shaka comenzó a reírse cuando los dos toros desaparecieron, notando como esa abominación se los llevaba usando un portal, encontrando inútil aquel combate, realizó varios signos con sus manos, para después desaparecer en el acto, dejando a los dos vampiros solos, en ese claro, sin sus toros.

-¿Donde estan?

Pregunto primero Mu, buscando a su toro con la mirada, él era el más desesperado por recuperar a su amado, Kiki también estaba angustiado, pero a diferencia de Mu, podía mantener la calma mucho mejor, que el casi enloquecido vampiro de cabello lila.

-No lo se, pero están a salvo Mu, no debes temer por nada.

Pero el pensaba que estaba equivocado, que si debía estar asustado, temer por la seguridad de su toro, quien le había dado la espalda, después de decirle que le daría una oportunidad para recuperarle.

-Huyeron... escaparon en medio del combate.

Eso era obvio, pero con sus piernas, con su fuerza humana, aunque fuera superior a la de cualquiera, era inútil, con ella no podrían llegar muy lejos, eso era imposible, así que de pronto, trato de pensar en quién pudo ayudarles para escapar, sin embargo, no había forma de saberlo, ellos estaban enfrentándose con Shaka, casi logran matarlo, pero desviaron sus miradas, pensando que sus toros les esperarían.

-Alguien debió ayudarles...

Mu asintió, eso era obvio, pero quien les ayudó no tanto, lo único que sabían era que sus toros aún estaban asustados y que aquella criatura que les ayudó, podía usar portales, había pocos magos, mucho menos seres que pudieran usar una treta como esa, tal vez lo primero que debían hacer era averiguar por todos los círculos de los de su clase donde podían estar dos toros.

-Afrodita podría ayudarnos, pero nos ordenara no buscarlos...

Kiki asintió, les diría que dejaran a sus toros libres si ellos no deseaban ir con ellos, dos vampiros de su clase ya habían casado a dos mortales y nada bueno había salido de eso, por lo cual, lo mejor era acudir con alguien más, con el pintor, tal vez con el fuego fatuo, el primer consorte de los lobos, el escorpión se los evita.

-Busquemos a Kanon primero, si el no nos dice nada, lo mejor será acudir con Manigoldo y si él tampoco desea ayudarnos con nuestra búsqueda... nos queda el joven Oros, ese que dicen es un tipo decadente, que siente aprecio por los no humanos, traicionando a su familia con esa forma de pensar.

Aioria era parte de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad, una de ellas era la Gemini, otra la Walden y al final, la Oros, cuyo heredero, un joven llamado Aioria, era único en su clase, porque deseaba ayudarles a las razas que ellos mismos habían cazado casi hasta la extinción.

-Aioria...

Kanon dijo no querer saber nada de una cacería y que de no abandonar esa locura, serían castigados, Manigoldo también les pidió abandonar esos planes, el único que les quedaba era Aioria, quien estaba como siempre rodeado de los desadaptados, criaturas de la noche que no tenían clanes, que no tenían familia, escuchando sus historias, bebiendo sus elixires.

-Dicen que están buscando unos toros, unos gigantes...

Aioria estaba cubierto de pinturas ceremoniales, apenas vestía unos pantalones negros, que le llegaban hasta las caderas, sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad, como si fueran de una criatura no humana, sin embargo, sabían que era solo un mortal, uno con mucho dinero, demasiado información y entrenado para matarlos, pero, que no deseaba hacerlo.

-No se sorprendan, las noticias corren muy rápido, pero quien sea que los tiene, es alguien muy inteligente, no he escuchado nada de ellos...

Mu comenzaba a desesperarse, comprendiendo que tal vez nadie los ayudaría, Kiki por otra parte sabía que después de haber mordido a Harbinger, él querría ir a el, tambien lo haria Aldebaran, tenían su veneno en su sangre, este les llamaría a su lado.

-Si se algo les haré llamar.

*****

-Para poder ayudarlos debo saber unas cuantas cosas.

Aldebarán y Harbinger estaban sentados cada uno en uno de sus sillones de dos plazas, el en un sillón que parecía más un trono, un regalo de Milo, fabricado exclusivamente para él, en donde guardaba una daga que Minos le había otorgado como muestra de su perdón, al nombrarlo guardián del Inframundo.

-Probablemente sean preguntas indiscretas, pero debo saber lo que ha pasado entre ustedes y esos vampiros hasta el momento.

Los dos asintieron, qué más podía hacer, mirándolos fijamente con una expresión avergonzada en Aldebarán, molesta en Harbinger, que seguía pensando que Saga era un don nadie, que no podía brindarle ayuda, porque no se veía nada poderoso.

-¿Han tenido algun encuentro intimo con esos vampiros?

Ambos negaron eso con un movimiento de sus cabezas, sin entender porque eso era importante, pero respondiendo de todas formas esa pregunta.

-¿Los han mordido?

Pregunto Saga, prendiendo un cigarrillo, que no parecía ser tabaco, tratando de tranquilizarlos con el aroma de su humo, el que era de un color azul claro, llamando la atención de los dos toros, que en efecto, comenzaban a sentirse mareados.

-Si, Mu me mordió apenas tuvo una oportunidad para ello, también me beso...

Harbinger negó eso, aunque pronto Saga le pediría que le enseñara su torso, debían asegurarse de que el veneno del vampiro no recorriera su cuerpo.

-¿Donde?

Aldebarán se sonrojo demasiado, pero se quitó la camisa para que pudiera ver en donde había sido mordido, que era uno de sus pezones, Saga se acercó a él, tragando un poco de saliva al ver ese cuerpo de músculos perfectamente detallados.

-Vampiros... siempre dicen que muerden en la yugular, pero prefieren otras zonas mucho más íntimas para eso...

Harbinger de nuevo se rió al ver la expresión de Aldebarán, tenía la razón de estar tan sonrojado, pero no dejaba de ser gracioso, una mordida en el pecho, llamando la atención de Saga, que le señaló.

-Quítate la camisa, las mordidas no siempre pueden sentirse, son como los vampiros que beben sangre, su saliva tiene una sustancia que adormece la zona.

El otro toro frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que el supuesto cazavampiros le ordenó, quitandose la camisa para que el constatara si había sido mordido o no.

-Mejor digame usted que opina...

Saga al ver la molestia del que supuso era el menor, sonrió, llevando una de sus manos al hombro de Harbinger, recorriendolo con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Pues ya veo porque parecen estar locos por ustedes... y tambien te mordieron...


	12. El pasado.

Saga les dió un cuarto a cada uno de ellos, Aldebaran veía la habitación en silencio, con sus manos en sus rodillas, lo primero que recordó fueron las malas épocas a lado de su maestro, esos últimos días, ese mes, en el que deseaba enfocarse.

Pero estando solo llegaron los otros recuerdos, la amabilidad de su maestro, que era un vampiro, que siempre había sido un vampiro, desde que era un niño pequeño, un vampiro debilitado, porque nunca bebía sangre humana.

El se veía a sí mismo en esa selva, una criatura monstruosa se alimentaba de sus padres, su madre era como el, su padre tenía una estatura mucho más normal.

Aldebaran la recordaba como una mujer muy hermosa, su padre como un hombre muy amable, un hombre gentil que los amaba de forma sincera.

Aldebaran estaba asustado, con manchas de la sangre de sus propios padres sobre su cuerpo, manchas que cubrían su rostro, su pecho, sus piernas.

Su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, seguro que pronto sería asesinado por esa cosa, que se acercaba a él con demasiada lentitud.

Sin embargo, de pronto, llegó él, su salvador, quien de un solo tajo con su espada cortó la cabeza de esa criatura, la que cayó al suelo, rodando, ya sin vida, su sangre fétida enrareciendo el ambiente mucho más.

Mu volteo a verle con esa mirada amable, notando que sus padres estaban muertos, sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, su sangre había manchado su rostro, el que limpio con un lienzo de tela.

—No temas, yo te protegeré...

Por alguna razón le creyó, y crecio a su lado, era su maestro, su ejemplo a seguir, a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, se fue enamorando de su belleza, no solo la fisica, sino tambien de su belleza interior, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.

Aldebaran llevó una mano a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, tratando de dejar de ver su pasado, lo bueno de su pasado, de no sentir ese amor imposible por su maestro, que decía haber caído en la peor de las desesperaciones debido a él, al amor que le tenía.

De nuevo una imagen lo invadió, el tenía dieciséis, su maestro le llamaba toro y ya había alcanzado a Mu en estatura, con forme pasaba el tiempo iba aumentando su masa muscular, sin siquiera esforzarse, su maestro lo tenía a todas horas a su lado, haciéndolo sentir sumamente dichoso, afortunado.

Pocas veces visitaban el Bastión, pero cuando lo hacían Mu acudió con un hombre de cabello verde, idéntico a su padre adoptivo, que estaba acompañado a una réplica de su otro padre, los dos que habían salido de luna de miel, para retomar sus votos, jurarse amor eterno de nuevo.

También había un hombre de cabello rubio, quien apreciaba demasiado a Mu, su nombre era Shaka, el mismo que intentó matarlos y destruyó su casa, quemándola hasta las cenizas, quien decían fue amigo de Mu y según sus recuerdos así lo era, era su amigo, pero a él no lo apreciaba demasiado.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, en la forma en que se movía y notarlo en lo que le decía, en la forma de hablarle, como si fuera una carga, unas cadenas para su amado maestro, que era un vampiro, un ser inmortal, que sólo podría amar a otro inmortal, no a un humano.

-Ven, quiero que te veas en el espejo.

Le dijo una ocasión, en la cual noto su sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que veía fijamente a su maestro, comprendiendo su enamoramiento, porque el mismo estaba prendado del hermoso Mu, tanto como para darle su sangre, o su inmortalidad.

-Seguramente piensas que Mu nunca te hará caso, que no eres tan hermoso para él, pero sabes lo que yo veo...

Aldebaran no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, observándose en el espejo, era moreno, era alto, su maestro decía que era muy fuerte, que sería mucho más alto que el, mucho más fuerte, que era un muchacho saludable, que muchas féminas estarían locas por él, pero él estaba enamorado de su maestro, que seguia viendolo como un niño supuso, ya que siempre besaba su frente cuando era hora de dormir, aun vigilaba que no tuviera pesadillas, aun seguía cuidandolo.

-Veo un guerrero poderoso, un hombre sabio, un hombre muy hermoso, y a su lado estas tu, un toro, con la gracia de esos animales, también con la astucia de ellos, eres fuerte si, pero todos esos músculos no son tan agradables cuando están... tan sobresalidos como los tuyos, esa piel morena, ese cabello tan aburrido...

Aldebaran nunca se había sentido una persona atractiva y desvió la mirada cuando Shaka le dijo eso, señalando las fallas que sabia que tenia, su cabello, su piel, aún sus ojos, todo era demasiado comun, ademas, su estatura era inhumana, un gigante, quien desearia a un gigante musculoso como su amante.

-Además, un hombre como Mu, un vampiro como él, merece a otro inmortal a su lado, no un toro, una bestia sin chiste alguno, creeme, si llegara a corresponder tu amor, únicamente lo haría por piedad, hazle un favor y aléjate, marchate, no lo encadenes a ti, no lo ates a tu mortalidad, no lo destruyas en un acto de completo egoísmo.

Le advirtió, con una expresión amable, llevando entonces su pulgar a sus cejas, que estaban unidas en una sola, riéndose de ellas, observándose de nuevo en el espejo, para que pudiera ver su belleza, compararla con la suya.

-Eres todo un toro en todos los sentidos de la palabra y eso no es tan bueno, al menos, no en tu caso.

Aldebaran abandonó esa habitación pensando únicamente en las palabras de Shaka, llevando una mano a su rostro, golpeando la pared cuando supuso que ese hombre rubio tenía razón, que su amado maestro nunca podría encontrarlo deseable.

-Mu es perfecto y yo no... solo soy un toro...

Podía ver uno de esos animales pastando en el prado cercano, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer sobre su cabeza, viendo a esa criatura que muchos podrían encontrar hermosa, como un mastodonte sin gracia, diciendose a si mismo que eso era el, algo sin atractivo alguno para nadie.

-¡Aldebaran! ¡Aldebaran!

Pocas horas después, pudo escuchar la voz de su maestro, que ya empezaba a buscarlo, llegando pronto a donde se encontraba, no sabía como lo hacia, pero nunca podía esconderse, tal vez por su aroma o por el latido de su corazón, o porque algún espíritu le daba información, lo que fuera, le llevó a su lado, encontrandolo en el establo donde estaban todos esos animales, sentado en el suelo, rodeando sus rodillas, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sus nudillos cubiertos de sangre.

-¿Que pasa mi pequeño toro? ¿Porque te escondes en este establo?

Aldebaran no quiso responderle, abrazando con más fuerza sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, sintiendo como Mu se sentaba a su lado, rodeando sus hombros, creyendo que había recordado la muerte de sus padres, o algún momento feliz de su pasado.

-Quería estar con los de mi clase...

Pronunció con molestia, observando a los toros que eran protegidos de la tormenta, que estaban junto a varios caballos y otros animales, viendo un toro negro, con cuernos blancos, diciendose que eso era él, una bestia, en cambio, Shaka era un caballo blanco, como el del establo, una criatura hermosa, no como el, un toro.

-¿De que estas hablando mi toro?

Mu de pronto guardó silencio, restregando su frente contra la suya, acariciando su mejilla para que pudiera verlo, relamiéndose los labios, para señalar al toro que tenía enfrente suyo, un animal que encontraba realmente hermoso.

-¿No te gusta que te diga toro?

Aldebaran al sentir esas caricias se sonrojo, permitiendo que Mu lo abrazara, llevándolo a su pecho, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, besando la punta de la misma, suspirando, suponiendo que debía decirle porque le llamaba toro.

-Te digo toro porque eres fuerza, eres nobleza, eres poder y eres belleza...

Aldebaran estaba a punto de negar eso, pero Mu no le dejó apartarse de sus brazos, con una sonrisa tierna, limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar de su mano derecha, con la izquierda le evitaba escapar.

-También eres amor...

Aquello último lo dijo besando sus labios, con delicadeza, apenas unos instantes, para apartarse con lentitud e inmediatamente dejarle ir, esperando su respuesta, lo rechazaría, o lo aceptaría a su lado.

-Te quiero, mucho más de lo que un maestro debe querer a su alumno y lo comprenderé si me rechazas...


	13. Amor y desilusión.

Aldebaran se sentó en su cama, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de no llorar al recordar esos pasajes felices de su vida, el amor de su maestro, su deseo por él, su valentía, diciéndose que habían vendido a esos muchachos, que no merecían ser felices, aun así, que más podía hacer que recordarle con cariño.

-¡Ni siquiera eres el y esto es una ilusión!

Pero no se sentía como una ilusión, su cuerpo recordaba sus caricias, sus palabras tiernas, su amor por el, el cariño de Mu, antes de traicionar a esas pobres almas.

Aldebaran trato de acostarse de nuevo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, como tratando de dormir, temiendo que no podría lograrlo, recordando de nuevo su pasado, lo que sucedió después de aquel beso.

Podía recordarse a sí mismo besando de nuevo a Mu, con torpeza, para alejarse avergonzado, desviando la mirada.

-Vamos adentro, este lugar es muy frío y no me gustaría que te enfermaras.

Mu lo llevo entonces a la habitación que compartían, en donde había una tina con agua fría, que calentó al ingresar su mano en ella, usando un hechizo sencillo.

-Date un baño y después trata de recostarte unos minutos, mañana hablaremos de lo que sentimos.

Pero el negó eso, sosteniendolo de sus manos, creyendo que si se apartaba, no regresaría de nuevo.

-No... no se vaya... yo quiero...

Pero en respuesta únicamente beso su frente, apartándose de Aldebarán, pensando que no debían apresurar nada, ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para probar lo que deseaban del otro.

-No mi niño, aunque ya me has alcanzado de estatura, todavía no estás listo para esto.

Lo dejo solo entonces, para que pudiera bañarse, regresando como siempre cuando ya se había recostado en su cama, besando su frente y sus labios, para poco después marcharse.

-Mi maestro me ama...

Susurro con la mayor con la mayor de las dichas, escuchando un siseo, como de una serpiente, una criatura luminosa que se arrastraba en su dirección, la que de pronto se lanzó en su contra, una serpiente de ojos azules como el hielo.

Aldebaran despertó con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sintiendo como algo atravesaba su costado, tosiendo de pronto, para ver sangré en su mano, angustiando, levantándose para ir al espejo y después buscar a Harbinger, que era un médico, el sabría que era lo que tenía.

*****

Mu estaba encerrado en uno de los muchos cuartos de su otra casa de seguridad, tenían muchas en donde podrían ocultarse de sus enemigos, de la luz solar, en donde podrían vivir con sus toros, si es que los llegaban a aceptar.

Para un vampiro era muy difícil distinguir el pasado del presente, pero él sabía que su Aldebaran, quien fuera su alumno estaba muerto, pero este no, este seguía con vida y debía protegerlo, cuidar de el, aunque no lo deseara a su lado.

Sabía quién podría ayudarles, si es que no lo mataba apenas verlo, pero el era su única oportunidad.

Shura podía proteger a su amado, cuando él no, porque mientras el tenía que esconderse del sol, su antiguo amigo podía salvar a su toro, porque Shaka deseaba matarlo, debido a sus desquiciantes celos.

Mu se cubrió con un abrigo, se puso guantes, bufanda y un sombrero que lo tapara del sol, sintiendo el ardor de su piel, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a quemarla.

Sabía en donde estaba Shura y quería creer que le ayudaría, que le brindaría su apoyo o si es que lo mataría apenas lo viera, pero si su pequeño toro seguía con vida, si mataba a Shaka, entonces, habría valido la pena.

Busco a Shura, deteniéndose frente al imponente edificio de las empresas Walden, esperando que su viejo amigo se presentará ante el, como lo supuso, no tardó demasiado en ir, estaba vestido completamente de negro, desde sus zapatos, hasta sus lentes, mirándole con una expresión que decía claramente que lo mataría por siquiera acercarse a ese lugar.

-Mu...

Inmediatamente se arrodilló, llevando su cabeza al suelo, enfrente de sus manos, como pidiendo piedad.

-Tienes muchas ganas de morir, si te atreves a venir aquí, Mu.

El asintió, había buscado su muerte de todas las maneras posibles, probado opio, toda clase de droga, de actos pecaminosos, todo por dejar de pensar en su amado y ahora que lo encontraba, que le vio en una noticia de un veterinario de un pequeño pueblo, no podía dejar de pensar que el destino jugaba con el una broma macabra.

-Si, desde que murió no he hecho nada más que pensar en mí muerte, buscarla y no tengo miedo a eso, mas, sin embargo, si tengo miedo de lo que Shaka le haga, ahora que sabe que aún está vivo.

Shura le sostenía del cuello, y había saltado a uno de los rascacielos cercanos, quitándole el sombrero para verle quemarse con los rayos de sol.

-Aldebaran volvió a nacer, solo es un niño, un adulto inocente que cuida de los animales...

Shura estaba a punto de preguntarle porque demonio le brindaría ayuda, porque sentir piedad de ellos, cuando por su culpa los dos Walden, su buen amigo sufrió como ninguno, por su culpa Cid despertó y el perdió a su amado en los brazos de Kanon, el pintor.

-Shaka sufre la enfermedad del vampiro... yo también, yo deseo a mi toro conmigo, pero Shaka desea matarlo porque yo lo sigo amando.

Shura guardó silencio, no pensaba ayudarles, pero lo que decía Mu era cierto, ese humano no era culpable de los actos de traición de su pasado.

-Aldebaran pensaba que los ayudaríamos a escapar, que estaba protegiendo tu vida al lanzarte a ese puente, alejandote de los vampiros, también pensó que escapariamos en la carreta...

El dolor era insoportable, las llamas cubriendo su cuerpo, pero no peleaba con Shura por liberarse, no lo intentaría, porque sabía que Shura era una buena persona al fin y al cabo, que les daría su ayuda.

-Y después de traicionarlos, a los cuatro, porque a él también le mentí, no hacía nada más que buscar la muerte... se mató frente a mi, para liberarme de su peso.

Ya las llamas cubrían su cuerpo, pero al menos, si moría en ese sitio, esperaba que Shura protegiera a su toro, que era inocente.

-Largate y nunca vuelvas...

Mu negó eso, estirando su mano quemándose con llamas azules para que no se fuera.

-¡Te lo imploró, por piedad, no dejes que Shaka mate a mi Aldebaran!

Shura entrecerro los ojos y asintió, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, pero no porque Mu se lo pedía, sino, porque Shaka implicaba un peligro para su amado.

-Matare a Shaka, pero no lo haré por ustedes, sino por él... a quien tú entregaste en las fauces de un vampiro.

*****

Aldebaran tocó la puerta de Harbinger, quien se tardó mucho en abrirle, cuando lo hizo, su apariencia no era la de siempre.


	14. Amistad quebrantada.

Harbinger ni siquiera había tratado de dormir, tampoco se cambió de ropa, simplemente se puso a realizar una serie de lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, todo lo que pudiera cansarlo, hacerle dejar de pensar en él.

En el amor que sintió por el en esa vida y como fue quebrantado cuando Kiki se negó a dejarlo ir, cuando le evitó regresar a su hogar, únicamente para encadenarlo a su cama, obligarlo a permanecer a su lado.

Cuando Aldebaran tocó a su puerta, al principio no lo escucho, fue hasta que el propio Aldebarán se abrió paso que pudo verlo, estaba confundido, angustiado, pero su hermano parecía mucho más preocupado todavía.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Aldebaran tenía una mano en su pecho, el que le dolía demasiado, apenas podía respirar, como si su corazón fuera estrujado con fuerza, algo se enredaba en el y apenas podía moverse.

-No lo sé... creo que es el corazón.

Harbinger inmediatamente se angustio, para sentar a Aldebaran en la cama, sintiendo su pulso, encontrandolo muy errático, a veces pasaba, decían que su cuerpo era demasiado grande para mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, pero él no creía que eso fuera cierto, después de tratar cientos de pacientes, sabía que esa explicación fue lo más fácil que pudieron decirles.

-¡Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!

Prácticamente grito, poniéndose su chaqueta, buscando al tipo emo, que dijo que podía mantenerlos a salvó.

-¡Oye tú, necesito que me lleves al hospital, ahora!

Le ordenó, Saga arqueo una ceja, pero haría lo que tan groseramente le pedían, porque parecía una situación de vida o muerte.

-Tengo nombre y es Saga.

Fue su respuesta algo molesta, pero no dijo nada más, llevando a los dos toros al hospital, para que tuvieran lo que necesitaban.

-Mi hermano está enfermo, dicen que es su corazón, que no puede bombear suficiente sangre a todo su cuerpo.

Saga asintió, pero no estaba del todo seguro, se veía que ese toro era un hombre muy fuerte, y además, podía sentir alguna clase de parásito devorando su energía, algún hechizo viejo, de los que persiguen a una persona generación tras generación.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos muy rápido al hospital, así que no debes angustiarte por nada.

Harbinger deseaba no preocuparse, pero era muy difícil viendo a su hermano tan débil, sosteniendo su pecho, sangre en su boca, al ser un médico, pensaba que no había muchas posibilidades de salvar su vida.

-No había tenido un ataque en mucho tiempo, no sé qué le ocurre ahora y temo por su vida.

Saga sabía lo que era pensar que perdería a su hermano, pero no dijo nada más, no era momento para discutir historias antiguas, no por el momento.

*****

Shaka había convocado de nuevo a la serpiente dorada, al parásito que destruiría el corazón y la fuerza del gran toro, que era demasiado débil para pelear contra el, contra sus hechizos.

-Morirás pronto, maldito toro...

Shaka sabía que ese amor había condenado a Mu, ese extraño deseo que presentaba por ese pequeño bastardo, esa criatura falta de gracia y belleza.

*****

Llegaron pronto al hospital, en donde Harbinger esperaba con los brazos cruzados, angustiado por Aldebaran, que ya estaba en observación, los médicos buscando el mal que se estaba llevando su cuerpo y su vida.

Y aún así no dejaba de pensar en su pasado con Kiki, en su amor desesperado por él, por el vampiro de cabello castaño.

El había salvado su vida, lo había rescatado de la calle, llevado al bastión, para que pudieran salvarlo, darle un futuro que el mismo le arrebató.

-¿Puedes borrar esos recuerdos?

Saga no respondió, prendiendo un cigarrillo, tratando de pensar en las visiones que había visto, esos toros sí amaban a sus vampiros, a sus compañeros.

-No, no se pueden borrar.

Aldebaran sentía que el era una carga para su maestro, Harbinger no deseaba amar a un vampiro y eso era especialmente triste, porque su amor era real, correspondido, pero no deseaba amar a alguien que no era humano.

-¿Y si puedes ayudarnos?

Saga estuvo a punto de responderle, pero repentinamente unos pasos lo evitaron, llamando la atención de ambos, cuando un sujeto de cabello negro les veía fijamente, era Shura, que los había encontrado buscando a Saga y al recibir una noticia de un toro ingresando a ese hospital.

-El puede hacerlo sin duda, es fuerte, es mucho más viejo de lo que piensas, aunque en ocasiones se vista como un payaso de circo.

Saga sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, relamiendo sus labios encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que se le había olvidado mencionar que no era humano y que era excepcionalmente guapo.

-¿Has hablado con Kanon verdad?

Kanon era el único que lo trataba de esa forma tan descortés, pero no le importaba, era su hermano y aún así lo quería, el seguía haciendo pinturas con los dedos, buscando su nuevo yo en el arte, viéndole la cara a personas con poca visión artística, porque lo que pintaba, era de hecho, garabatos sin forma.

-Si, él no aprecia que te portes como un payaso...

Saga negó eso, no era un payaso, era un artista, un genio adelantado a su tiempo, poderoso como ninguno, guapo como nadie y sabio, aunque su verdadera apariencia haría que cualquiera saliera corriendo despavorido.

-Lo dice el pordiosero que pinta con los dedos dibujos que se pegarian en el refrigerador de un padre orgulloso, es una lástima que él tiene doscientos años para estar haciendo eso.

Harbinger se molestó demasiado al ver esa discusión cuando su hermano luchaba por su vida, saliendo de esa habitación, para recargarse en el pasamanos.

-Disculpa sus modales, su hermano está en urgencias, piensan que es su corazón, pero yo creo que es otra cosa, un hechizo poderoso, uno antiguo...

Shura no había visto una preocupación parecida en su amigo nunca, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, enseñándole un objeto que era de Mu, un collar con una piedra azul.

-Mate a Mu, o eso creo... lo deje quemarse en la azotea de un rascacielos, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor...

Pronunció de pronto, sentándose junto a Saga, que parecía demasiado preocupado por un muchacho que apenas conocía, supuso, porque ese toro de cabello lila lo trataba como si lo despreciará.

-¿Lo mataste o crees que lo mataste?

Pregunto Saga, prendiendo otro cigarrillo, pensando en el otro toro, que estaba acostado en una camilla, presa de un odio inmortal.

-No me quedé para asegurarme de su muerte, pero se estaba incendiando, no creo que sobreviva.

Saga suspiro, pensando que todo podía pasar, podía estar vivo, o no, eso era muy difícil de averiguar, pero actuaría como lo haría de tener a dos vampiros cazando a dos muchachos inocentes.

-Se parece a Minos... es un muchacho inocente, un niño perseguido por un monstruo... si les ayudo, tal vez pueda perdonarme por no hacer nada cuándo pude hacerlo.

Mu le había suplicado proteger a los toros, especialmente a este toro, de Shaka, era poderoso, demasiado y debían actuar con cautela.

-Shaka amaba a Mu, el amaba al toro que le gusta oler flores, no al de lidia... por eso quiere matarlo.

Saga no mostró su sorpresa, encogiéndose de hombros, realmente esos dos niños estaban metidos en un problema mayúsculo.

-Odio a los vampiros...


	15. Maldición.

Saga seguía fumando con toda la calma del mundo, Shura estaba a su lado, preguntándose qué estaba pasando y porque actuaba de esa forma, como un perro guardián junto a esos niños.

-Quiero que distraigas al toro menor, no dejes que me interrumpa y tal vez pueda salvar la vida de su hermano.

Shura arqueo una ceja, mirándole de reojo, con una expresión sorprendida y curiosa, pero asintió, levantándose del sillón, para salir a ver al joven toro.

-Todo esto debe parecerte una locura...

Harbinger ni siquiera volteo a verle, estaba furioso con el mundo, con los doctores y con todo en general, mucho más con ese Saga, que actuaba como si esa persecución fuera algo cotidiano, como si comprendiera todo en el mundo.

-¡Tú qué sabes sobre cualquier cosa!

Shura no se movió ni un centímetro, sonriendo, el comprendía mucho más de lo que Harbinger hacia, pero no sé lo diría, el tenía sentido común y no quería asustar al pequeño toro cuando ya habían pasado por demasiado.

-Tienes razón, pero tal vez nunca te han dicho esto, yo puedo escucharte, si quieres, puedes decirme todo lo que te molesta.

Harbinger abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decirle o como actuar, desviando la mirada con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-Que te voy a estar contando cualquier cosa, bastardo.

Eso si logro que Shura se riera, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a Harbinger, recargandose en el barandal, disfrutando el paisaje de la ciudad, su belleza, encogiéndose de hombros cuando el toro moreno empezó a fumar a su lado.

-La ciudad es realmente hermosa...

*****

Saga ingreso en la habitación en donde estaba Aldebaran, con una máquina unida a su cuerpo, midiendo los latidos de su corazón, un respirador ayudándole con esa tarea, aunque se veía pacífico, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo.

-Estas cosas son prácticas, pero no cuando la enfermedad no es física.

Saga acarició la frente de Aldebarán, desde sus cejas hasta su cabello, suspirando, era un joven amable, tenía la imagen de un toro de Lidia, una criatura hermosa, que debería poder pastar en los prados, no ser utilizada como carne de cañón, aunque este muchacho tenía suerte de nacer en esa época, de encontrarse en otros tiempos, le obligarían a pelear en cuadriláteros, en coliseos, y eso era un acto en contra de la naturaleza.

-¿Quien te ha hecho esto?

Pregunto entonces, llevando su mano a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, concentrándose para sentir la energía vital de ese joven gigante.

-No puedes esconderte... no te lo permitiré.

Pronunció cambiando su forma por la verdadera, de su cabello nacían tentáculos, como los cabellos de medusa, a sus espaldas también había más tentáculos, todos ellos de pulpo, algunos con garras, otros con dientes, su cuerpo era humano, pero de unos colores difíciles de describir y a sus costados, una decena de ojos flotaban en pequeñas nubes, los que se abrieron para ver con sus ojos inmortales al toro moribundo en esa cama.

-No te escondas, yo sé que estás ahí.

Saga buscaba el parásito que se estaba llevando la vida del toro, como lo haría un médico con una enfermedad, encontrando una serpiente, una creación astral enredada en el corazón del gigante, era un hechizo antiguo, poderoso, que seguía a la víctima de generación en generación, matandola cada una de aquellas vidas.

-Ya te ví maldita mierda.

Pronunció con su voz tranquila, sosteniendo la serpiente dorada con sus manos, la que empezó a retorcerse, con una apariencia mucho más acorde a un gusano, que a un reptil, enredándose en sus manos, de las que comenzaron a brotar más tentáculos, que iban arrancando pedazos de la criatura, hasta destruirla por completo.

-Con esto será suficiente.

Reviso de nuevo el aura del toro, sus tentáculos tocando su piel como si fueran sus manos, asegurándose de que ya nada estuviera dañando al menor, separándose cuando lo encontró sano y salvó.

-Fuiste muy astuto Shaka, debo admitirlo, pero yo lo soy más.

Saga regreso entonces a la normalidad, viendo cómo los signos vitales del toro iban recuperándose, su respiración, su fuerza, pensando que pronto despertaría, pero cuál fuera su sorpresa al ver que el joven toro ya estaba despierto, quien sabe desde que momento, observándolo con demasiada tranquilidad.

-Ire por tu hermano.

Aldebaran cerró los ojos, sin entender muy bien que había visto, pero no le importaba, ese desconocido los estaba protegiendo, Saga era su aliado y creía que esa imagen en ocasiones la usaba en sus espectáculos.

-Gracias.

Pronunció, apartando la máscara de oxígeno de su boca, estirando una mano en su dirección, la que Saga tomo por instinto, mirándole fijamente.

-Eres una buena persona...

No lo era, al menos, él no se sentía como una buena persona, no después de haberles dado la espalda por tanto tiempo a esos muchachos, a su antiguo amor, pero no dijo nada, únicamente se soltó con delicadeza de esa mano que sostenía la suya.

-No le diré nada a nadie... sobre ti, mis labios están sellados.

Pronunció de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, escuchando como Saga se marchaba, quien al salir tuvo que recuperarse de aquella impresión, de la gentileza de ese toro, usando uno de sus ojos, el que utilizaría para darle un mensaje a Shaka.

*****

Shaka sintió cuando destruyeron su parásito, el que debía destruir al joven toro, pero en cambio, alguien más hizo lo que Mu nunca pensó realizar, curar la enfermedad, en vez de cambiarla por otra nueva.

Tenía una idea de quién pudo hacer algo así, pues su maldición era poderosa como ninguna otra, y solo había un ser que haría algo así, uno que era conocido por su indiferencia, por su falta de sentido común, uno que se vestía como un payaso, una abominación.

Cuyo ojo se materializó delante suyo, en una nube de pequeños tentáculos, suponía que ese era un mensaje para él, que estaba sentado en un sillón de piel, vistiendo unos pantalones ajustados como única prenda.

-No te imaginaba como el tipo romántico, asesinar a la reencarnación del amante de quién te rechazó, es muy trágico.

Shaka podía imaginarse a la abominación riéndose de el, en alguna parte de ese mundo, en compañía de los dos toros, pensando que podía protegerlos de él.

-Pero esto se acaba hoy, esos toros están bajo mi protección y como ya me tienes arto, voy a matarte, como el perro rabioso que eres.

Poco después desapareció, sin molestarse a escuchar su respuesta, ni siquiera le interesaba.

*****

Saga camino hasta donde estaba Harbinger, su mirada perdida en la ciudad, Shura fumando plácidamente a su lado, con una expresión tranquila.

-Tu hermano acaba de despertar.

Harbinger no le respondió, únicamente camino tan rápido como podía en dirección de la habitación de su hermano.

-Es todo un rayo de sol...

Se quejo Shura demasiado divertido de aquella actitud, encontrandola refrescante, prestándole el cigarrillo a Saga, que lo fumo con calma, recargandose en el barandal.

-Son perseguidos por dos vampiros, tu cómo estarías...

Aterrado, pero él no lo estaba, el estaba enojado, colérico, lleno de vida.

-Me agrada...


	16. Visita en el hospital.

Harbinger no sabía de donde salían tipos tan extraños, pero al menos su hermano estaba a salvó, Aldebaran, que pronto saldría del hospital para regresar al departamento del emo de cabello azul.

Estaba sentado a su lado, Aldebaran dormía, recuperándose del cansancio que sentía, pero su corazón ya estaba como nuevo.

Saga estaba realizando una llamada telefónica, Shura en el pasillo, sentado, con los brazos delante de su pecho, los ojos cerrados, ajenos a su terror, a su miedo creciente.

Porque si Shura pudo encontrarlos con tanta facilidad, entonces cualquiera podría hacerlo y lo supo, al ver una sombra en el balcón del cuarto de hospital.

Un hombre de cabello café, ni muy alto, ni muy bajo, de complexión delgada, era el vampiro, había dado con él y le miraba con esos ojos azules e inhumanos.

—He perdido el rastro de Mu, pero nunca el tuyo, Harbinger.

El toro de piel morena trato de mantener la calma, pero no podía, los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, su esclavitud, las cadenas, la traición sufrida en las manos de este hombre que pensaba amar, un vampiro cruel, que aún seguía cazandolo, después de la muerte.

—Tenemos ayuda, ellos están al otro lado de la habitación, esperando porque dejen ir a mi hermano, si te acercas, les pediré ayuda.

Kiki le veía con una expresión serena, con una sonrisa pícara, de la misma forma en que le miraba cuando pensaba que sólo era su vecino.

—Tu estabas dispuesto a darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que yo he cambiado y sigo siendo aquel maestro, que tanto amaste.

La palabra maestro la decía como si fuera amo, con tanta avaricia que no creía que pudiera escapar de sus manos, una vez que aceptara ir a su lado.

—Lo recuerdo todo, la exclavitud, el dolor y la traición, tu me encadenaste a tí ...

Kiki desvío entonces la mirada, ya no tan seguro, al saber que recordaba todo su pasado, las cadenas, el encierro, la exclavitud.

—Querías marcharte, querías irte sin mi, sólo porque yo era un vampiro te perdería.

Ya lo había perdido, tal vez con el espejismo de su bondad el permanecería a su lado, pero ahora que lo recordaba todo, pelearía con el, no dejaría que lo encerraran de nuevo.

—De todas formas me perdiste, porque yo pensaba regresar, deseaba despejar mi mente, pero al final, yo me quedaría a tu lado, pero actuaste como en realidad eres y me perdiste.

Kiki desvío la mirada, preguntándose qué hacer en ese momento, escuchando la molestia de su toro, que le había aceptado con facilidad a su lado, de no recordar su pasado.

—¡Y apenas te di la espalda tu me mordiste!

Se quejo de nuevo, mirándole fijamente, sin saber que más hacer, no llamaría al emo, ni al maniquí sin sentimientos, pero no aceptaría el vampiro a su lado y se arrepentía de darle una oportunidad.

—Esta bien, me marcharé, pero lo único que te pido como despedida es un beso, que juntes todo el amor que me tenías y me beses, una última ocasión.

Harbinger le veía con una expresión dolida, pero asintió, acercándose a él, para besar sus labios, sintiendo las manos de Kiki sobre sus brazos, en su cintura, gimiendo cuando se separaron por fin.

—Lo ves, me sigues amando, aun me quieres y yo te amo como a nadie.

Kiki entonces le abrazo con fuerza, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, y lo mantendría a su lado, sin importar lo que pasará, una vez a su lado, le convencería de quedarse con él.

—Ven conmigo, mi amor, dame otra oportunidad, solo dame una oportunidad, yo he cambiado...

Harbinger intento soltarse, pero inmediatamente sintió la mordida del vampiro en su cuerpo, en su yugular, su sangre escapando de su cuerpo, junto a su fuerza.

—No... no de nuevo...

Kiki seguía bebiendo su sangre, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver al intruso, que se acercaba a él, con una expresión fría, distante, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—Alejate de el, ya lo arruinaste una vez, en su pasado y ya lo arruinaste ahora, en su presente, Kiki, ese niño ha dejado de amarte, no hagas que te odié.

Kiki negó eso, no lo aceptaba, cómo podría aceptarlo, porque de hacerlo, significaba que lo había perdido, que no regresaría a él.

—No puedo...

Harbinger se había soltado de las manos de Kiki, estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo su cuello con su mano, respirando hondo, sintiéndose demasiado débil, demasiado cansado.

—No puedo dejarlo ir, él es mi sol y tú, vampiro, no me lo arrebataras.

Shura negó eso, dejando caer el cigarrillo para pisar la colilla con la punta de su pie, desviando la mirada.

—Siempre los celos que nos llevan a la locura, la locura nos destruye y nosotros a quienes pensamos amar... eso es la enfermedad del vampiro.

Pronunció con una expresión distante, mirándole fijamente, llamando la atención de Harbinger, que se tambaleó hasta llegar con Aldebaran, que ya había despertado.

—Nos encontraron.

Aldebaran retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, cargando a Harbinger, aun estaba cansado, pero se veía que su hermano apenas podía moverse.

—Sal de aquí, busca a Saga, él está en el pasillo.

Aldebaran asintió, saliendo del cuarto de hospital, aun cubierto con su pequeña bata de enfermo, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, como si fuera una minifalda, dejando su espalda descubierta y creía que cuando se movía de forma brusca, partes de su anatomía quedaban al descubierto.

—Odio estas cosas.

Saga al escuchar la carrera en los pasillos extrañamente deshabitados, se apresuró a donde estaban los toros, quitándose su abrigo para que Aldebaran pudiera taparse con el, sonrojandose de nuevo al verlo.

—Ten, toma este abrigo.

Aldebaran asintió, viendo a Saga tomar una postura protectora, escuchando el combate en esa habitación, como la ventana era destruida, cuando dos cuerpos chocaron contra esta.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Harbinger como si no pudiera creerlo veía lo que parecía ser un cadáver calcinado, una cosa de ojos rojos, que les veía en silencio, sus dientes afilados, sobresaliendo de su boca.

—¿Eso es Mu?

Eso era Mu, la criatura que les veía en silencio, con los dientes sobresaliendo de su boca, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, respirando hondo, como si le costará mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie, moviéndose en su dirección.

—Lo es...

Aldebaran respondió sosteniendo aún a Harbinger por debajo de su brazo, manteniéndolo a su lado, retrocediendo algunos pasos, tragando un poco de saliva.

—Aldebaran...


	17. Combate nocturno.

Saga suspiro con fastidio colocándose entre los dos toros y el vampiro recién llegado, para protegerlos del peligro, esperando el momento en que Mu saltará en su contra, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso cayó de rodillas, aparentemente llorando a causa de la felicidad que sentía de verle vivo, de saber que había sobrevivido, que Shaka no había dado con él.

—Pense que habías muerto, que no te volvería a ver...

Aldebaran al escuchar esa voz angustiada y ver sus lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas, apartó uno de los brazos de Saga, abandonando a Harbinger, para caminar hasta donde se encontraba el vampiro casi moribundo.

—Mu...

Susurro tratando de tocar sus mejillas, pero Mu no se lo permitió, apartándose de sus manos, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

—No me toques, si me tocas ahora, no querre dejarte ir...

Le informo, pero al mismo tiempo, Aldebaran llevo su muñeca a su boca, para que bebiera su sangre, se recuperara de esas heridas.

—Bebe, por favor...

Mu quiso negarse de nuevo, pero Aldebaran sostuvo su cabeza, acercándolo entonces a su torso, creyendo que ese vampiro era una buena persona, que su afecto era real, pero este no lo mordió, únicamente se recargo contra su pecho para cerrar los ojos, como si quisiera dormir a su lado, convirtiéndose en una estatua sin vida, de ojos cerrados.

—Mu...

Una estatua que cuando Aldebaran la tocó, se desmoronó en pequeños pedazos, que se transformaron en polvo entre los dedos del pacífico toro, que empezó a llorarle, sin saber muy bien porque, tal vez, debido a los recuerdos de sus otras vidas.

—¡Mu!

Grito entonces, con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, sintiendo los brazos de Harbinger alrededor de su cuerpo, quien no entendía el dolor de su hermano, pero aún así, no lo juzgaría por eso.

—El por fin ha descansado...

Fue lo único que atino a decir, acunando a su hermano entre sus brazos, ignorando la batalla que transcurría ahora en los rascacielos, cuando Kiki esperaba vencer a Shura, para llegar con su amado toro.

—Al fin es libre de su maldición...

Aldebaran asintió, pero no estaba seguro si la maldición era ser un vampiro, o fue su amor por él, como le había dicho Shaka, su mortalidad no era más que una carga para un ser inmortal.

—Al fin es libre de mí...

*****

Shaka sintió la muerte de Mu, lo sabía, porque había realizado un hechizo de atadura para mantenerle a su lado, vigilar cada uno de sus pasos y cuando murió, la joya que simbolizaba su existencia tomó una coloración gris, como el granito.

Tomó la joya entre sus manos y la pego a su cuerpo, como si fuera el mismo Mu, quien habría seguido con vida de no enamorarse de ese toro, al que mataría, pero antes, le haría sufrir como el hizo sufrir a su amado compañero de armas, que pudo ser su amante, de no haber realizado ese viaje a Brasil, en donde encontró a su perdición.

*****

Harbinger no entendió a que se refería con eso, Saga si, porque había visto los recuerdos de los dos toros y sabía que habían convencido al toro pacífico de ser una carga, en cambio, el toro de lidia, el que era más agresivo, no, el fue traicionado por quien decía amarlo.

—Tu hermano está listo para salir del hospital, es hora de marcharnos.

Saga posó sus manos en el hombro de Aldebarán y Harbinger, para transportarlos a su departamento, seguro que Shura estaría a salvó, usando un portal para acelerar su regreso a casa.

—Ya que estamos en casa, déjame conseguir algo de ropa nueva para ustedes.

Harbinger apretaba los dientes, enojado, porque Saga los había llevado conduciendo a ese hospital, cuando pudieron llegar en cuestión de segundos.

—La de Aldebarán ya no existe y la tuya esta llena de sangre.

Sintió que debía explicarle, al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su computadora personal ropa que llegaría en cuestión de horas, en una tienda costosa, donde conseguía la mayor parte de su vestuario.

—¿Qué hay de tu amigo, el maniquí? ¿No vas a ayudarlo?

Shura no necesitaba su ayuda, eran ellos, por qué si bien, el vampiro que seguía al toro de cabello largo, había muerto, Shaka era un peligro aún mayor.

—Shura puede cuidarse solo, son ustedes los que me preocupan, torito, aun queda un vampiro y un hechicero demente buscándolos.

Harbinger dejo a Aldebaran, quien aun cubriendo su cuerpo con el abrigo de Saga, el que usaba como un taparrabos, amarrado a su cintura, se quedó sentado en el piso, aun llorando la muerte de Mu.

—¡No me digas torito!

Le respondió aún más enojado, notando como Saga estaba tranquilo, sin demostrar su enojo, o su molestia, únicamente le veía como si fuera un niño berrinchudo.

— ¡Además que demonios eres tú!

Saga arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado, el toro era más alto que el, más fuerte, pero no lo amedrentada, aunque fuera un toro de Lidia de esos que arremeten en el rodeo, pero al fin de cuentas, seguía siendo una criatura pacífica horillada a actuar con violencia.

—Por el momento, soy su única esperanza, yo y Shura, si es que decide ayudarnos.

Harbinger no supo que decir, porque tenía razón, lo necesitaba para sobrevivir, pero aún así la actitud de Saga le colmaba sus casillas.

—Si no lo hace, yo soy su única esperanza.

Solo una persona le había hablado así en su vida, ese era Shion, quien tuvo que sufrir su enojo y sus malos tratos cuando le adopto, cuando trataba de alejarlo, haciéndole creer que era la peor clase de persona del mundo, pero no era así, el estaba asustado, su padre lo supo y soporto sus berrinches para darles una nueva vida.

—No me amedrentan los gritos y pataleos de un niño asustado, así que baja la voz, trata de comportarte como una persona civilizada lo haría.

Harbinger lo atacó entonces, tratando de golpearlo y después lanzándose contra el, para derribarlo en el suelo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Sólo cállate!

Saga peleó con el, para tratar de sostenerlo sin humillarlo, sin dejarle ver su apariencia y tratando de mantener intactas sus posesiones.

—Aqui están seguros... no deben tener miedo.

Harbinger de pronto se detuvo, el también lloraba a causa de la furia, golpeando el suelo varias veces, pensando en Kiki, en su traición y en lo que sentía por él, debido a sus recuerdos recuperados del pasado remoto, los que eran una ilusión.

—Yo lo amaba, lo quería mucho... porque me hizo eso... porque no confío en mí...

Saga primero coloco una mano en el hombro de Harbinger, para después abrazarlo con fuerza, dejándole llorar en su regazo, después de todo no eran más que niños, sin problemas, ni responsabilidades, con una vida mundana que se había derrumbado frente a ellos.

—Porque no confío en mí...


	18. Charla a media noche.

Shura siguió su combate con Kiki hasta detenerse enmedio de una autopista, que a esas horas de la noche, únicamente era transitada por pesados bólidos de carga, que retumbaban el piso cuando pasaban, los que debían esquivar, para no ser arrollados por estos.

—Mu en algún momento fue mi amigo y el te tenía en buena estima, decía que eras un hombre cabal, una buena persona, pero... ya no.

Kiki sangraba del hombro, del costado, sabía que pronto perdería su combate y estaba listo para eso, porque la muerte era mucho mejor que vivir sin su toro a su lado.

—Lo perdí, perdí a mi amado y debo decirte que su muerte dejo un vacío en mi corazón, que aún puedo llenar, si Harbinger me da una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Shura negó eso, acaso no lo veía, esos niños les tenían miedo, con justa razón, eran vampiros enfermos del pasado, de la clase que no puede sobrevivir.

—¿Matando a sus vecinos? ¿Matando a todas las personas que alguna vez se cruzaron en su camino? ¿Matando a sus padres?

Kiki se vio sorprendido, no creía que la inteligencia de los Walden fuera tan eficiente, pero aún así, sus padres evitarían que ellos les amaran, que estuvieran a su lado, los pondrían en su contra.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tú habrías hecho de tener otra oportunidad de amar a Radamanthys... de ser correspondido.

Así que todo el mundo sabía de su amor por Radamanthys, el que no fue correspondido, pero a diferencia de sus pares, el había aceptado esa decisión, con tal de mantenerse a lado de su compañero de armas.

—Yo no mataría a sus seres queridos, ni le obligaría a amarme, así que no me confundas con los de tu tipo, yo no he perdido la razón.

No importaba, la única forma de mantenerlo alejado de su toro era destruyendo su cuerpo, Shura lo sabía, pero estaba dudando, eso le daba la victoria.

—No puedo dejarte vivir, Kiki, lo sabes, porque de hacerlo seguirás persiguiendo a esos niños...

Shura con su espada en su mano estaba listo para realizar su deber impuesto por su honor, para atacar a Kiki, el que inmediatamente respondiendo a su golpe, usando sus garras, deteniéndose cuando el cuerpo de su enemigo se retorció como si tuviera una convulsión.

—Con esto será suficiente...

Eso era el tesoro del cielo y con este Shura ya no podría seguir interfiriendo en su camino, al menos eso era lo que Shaka pensaba, esperando que Kiki no lo atacará, que no cometiera esa locura.

—Mu está muerto, así que tú promesa de proteger a su toro ha muerto con el, en cambio, si me ayudas yo te daré lo que más deseas, el tipo moreno será tuyo, Harbinger.

Kiki me había prometido a Mu proteger a su toro, pero este había muerto y ya no importaba ese juramento, mucho menos cuando fue él, quien arruinó todo, él que con su locura destruyo su plan meticulosamente planeado.

—Aldebaran le ayudo a escapar en esa vida, cuando tú lo destruiste, así que es justo que el pague su error y tú me regreses a quien me arrebataste.

Eso era lo que más amaba de los vampiros, cuando deseaban algo no les importaba nada más, con tal de saciar su sed de sangre.

—Sabía que tú serías un hombre mucho más cabal que Mu...

*****

Harbinger se quedó dormido poco después, en la habitación que le había dado Saga, la ropa que había encargado llegó en apenas tres horas y el profundo, la abominación, ingreso en la habitación de Aldebarán para entregarle sus prendas, encontrandolo sentado en su cama, con una expresión demasiado derrotada.

—Aldebaran... te traje ropa nueva...

Aldebaran la tomó con un ligero gracias, un movimiento de su cabeza, Saga podía ver qué tan deprimido estaba y deseaba poder borrar sus recuerdos, pero eso era imposible.

—Lo que dijiste, de que al fin era libre de ti, eso no es cierto...

Saga acarició su mejilla, esperando una respuesta del toro de cabello largo, quien desvío la mirada.

—El amor que sentía por mí fue aquello que lo destruyo, que le hizo caer en desgracia y ahora está muerto.

Saga pensaba que los años que estuvo a su lado debieron ser los mejores de su vida, por eso quería repetirlos, deseaba revivir cada uno de ellos.

—Yo pienso que el amor que sintió por ti, fue lo único que mantuvo en pie su humanidad, lo que le evitó morderte, para volver a cometer el mismo error.

Aldebaran volteo a verle, suspirando para no empezar a llorar de nuevo, aunque le dolía demasiado su muerte, el que no bebiera de su sangre.

—¿Porque no bebió mi sangre entonces?

Le pregunto cerrando los ojos, sin comprender la razón detrás de su renuencia a beber su sangre, porque prefirió morir a morderlo, si ya había bebido su sangre antes.

—Porque estaba demasiado débil, su cuerpo se quemó y él no se habría controlado, no quiso matarte.

Aldebaran supuso que tenía razón, al ser un vampiro malherido, bebería toda la sangre de su cuerpo y Mu no deseaba matarlo, su amor era real, después de todo.

—No entiendo porque lo extraño y tampoco entiendo que es lo que veía en mi, porque aceptarme a su lado si era perfecto, si era hermoso, cuando yo no lo soy.

Saga negó eso, no se trataba de una belleza clásica, pero si era atractivo, tenía un cuerpo agradable, era apuesto y era gentil, era un buen prospecto.

—Ven, quiero que veas algo.

Aldebaran se levantó, recordando una ocasión parecida, en donde también le hicieron verse en un espejo.

—Vete bien en el espejo...

Lo hacía y nunca le había gustado lo que veía, era demasiado alto, demasiado fuerte, parecía un toro, o algo parecido.

—Tal vez tú no estés de acuerdo, pero lo que yo veo es un hombre muy atractivo, alto, fuerte, cabello largo, lacio y sedoso, de un rostro apuesto, debes de tener más de un admirador o admiradora...

Aldebaran se sonrojo, pero también estaba molesto, porque pensaba que Saga mentía, al decirle que lo veía de esa forma, porque si se comparaba con el cazador de vampiros a su lado, no podía compararse con él.

—Pero eso no es todo, también eres amable y gentil, eres lo que cualquiera desearía como un compañero, aún Mu dió su vida por ti, te espero todo este tiempo para volver a verte...

Saga al ver que no le creía, únicamente suspiro, palmeando el hombro del joven toro, antes de intentar marcharse de esa habitación.

—No me veo como tú, ni como Shaka ni como Mu... no soy hermoso como ustedes.

Saga cerró la puerta de nuevo, sabía que Aldebaran ya le había visto, su forma verdadera y si lo encontraba hermoso, entonces, porque no podía verse como alguien agradable.

—Mira, lo que estoy a punto de decirte es horrible, completamente fuera de lugar y moralmente cuestionable, tomando en cuenta por lo que has pasado, pero... así soy yo.

Aldebaran arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, riéndose por esas palabras, logrando que Saga sonriera también.

—Me estás gustando mucho, demasiado diría yo, así que cuando está locura termine si tú estás de acuerdo, quiero intentar seducirte, invitarte a salir... lo normal, ya pasaste la prueba dorada, no corriste despavorido al ver mi verdadera forma.

Saga entonces se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios, un beso casto, casi inocente, antes de marcharse, dejando solo al joven toro, que no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Descansa, yo los mantendré seguros...


	19. Ataque Nocturno.

Shaka sabía dónde habitaba la abominación y como destruirla para poder eliminar a su rival de amores, al culpable de la caída de Mu, de su muerte, porque de no haberse enamorado de ese toro, su amado aún seguiría vivo, a su lado.

—Una vez me preguntaron que habría hecho si Mu me pidiera estar a su lado, si dejaría todo por estar con él, yo no respondí, pero ahora lo hago, habría hecho todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ser amado por el.

Kiki le veía en silencio, de rodillas, observando el departamento en dónde habitaba Saga, en donde se encontraba su amado Harbinger.

—Entonces nosotros somos dos, porque haré lo indecible para estar junto a mi toro, aunque tenga que obligarlo.

Eran palabras muy fuertes, pero eran la verdad, los dos harían lo que fuera por sus amores, o para vengar su injusta muerte.

—Es momento de atacar...

*****

Saga prendió la televisión de su sala, una pantalla de setenta pulgadas, conectada a la famosa página de series y películas.

Estaba viendo una de las historias que el patrocinaba en secreto, una historia de vampiros, en donde el héroe salvaba a la doncella para al final ser correspondido.

La historia que le hubiera gustado vivir de tener un poco más de suerte, si Minos le hubiera correspondido, pero no pasó y comprendía muy bien, que el se lo merecía.

Saga aparecía como un artista invitado, dándose una ducha en una alberca de mármol, que era parte de una de sus casas de verano, en esa historia actuaba como el villano, uno de ojos rojo con cabello gris.

Saga destapó una cerveza, bebiendo de ella, para buscar un poco de comida en el refrigerador, que era carne casi cruda, apenas curada con limón y algunos condimentos.

Escuchando el sonido de la puerta, viendo a Aldebaran con la ropa que le había comprado, tal vez buscaba a su hermano, no lo sabía, pero cuando le dió unas palmadas al sillón, se sentó a su lado.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Aldebaran simplemente negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, no podía dormir, estaba cansado y asustado, porque aún había un vampiro, junto al tipo rubio que recordaba de su pasado.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Un asentimiento, por supuesto que tenía hambre, no había comido nada no sabía en cuanto tiempo, ninguno de los toros.

—Esto es carne tártara, puedes tomar si quieres, o cocinar lo que desees en la cocina, mi refrigerador este repleto de comida deliciosa.

Aldebaran se relamio los labios, levantándose de su asiento, tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención, aun estaba sonrojado, haciendo que pensara que era realmente lindo, demasiado dulce para su bien.

—¿Quieres que despierte a tu hermano?

Pregunto cuando después de media hora se levantó de su sillón, para ver que estaba preparando, probando de la salsa y robándose un hotcake, de los que acababa de preparar.

—No, seguramente aun desea estar solo, cuando tenga hambre saldrá a comer, así es el.

Fue su respuesta, sirviéndose comida en un plato, que estaba casi lleno, Saga dejo puesta su televisión y se sentó a su lado, recargandose en la mesa, en sus nudillos.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Le pregunto, aun comiendo de su hotcake, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, que únicamente logro que Aldebaran se sonrojara todavía más.

—Es extraño que alguien como Mu... o como tú, lleguen a encontrarme atractivo, tal vez necesitan lentes.

Trato de bromear, pero Saga no encontró graciosas sus palabras, mirándole fijamente, suspirando.

—¿Porque no crees que puedas ser considerado hermoso?

Aldebaran estaba a punto de responderle, sin embargo, repentinamente su televisión estalló cuando los cristales del ventanal salieron disparados en todas direcciones, era Shaka, a su lado estaba Kiki.

—Porque no lo es... no es más que un mastodonte poco atractivo y poco inteligente.

Respondió Shaka por Aldebaran, sus manos unidas en lo que Saga sabía se trataba de un mantra, a sus espaldas elevándose una figura extraña con la energía del universo que era utilizada por él.

—Shura no soporto el tesoro del cielo, me pregunto... si tú lo harás...

Inmediatamente convoco su mayor maldición, robándole los sentidos humanos a Saga, cuyos ojos se nublaron y cuyo cuerpo se retorció como si sufriera una convulsión.

—¡Aldebaran!

Grito Harbinger, saliendo de su habitación, con la ropa que le compro Saga, para ver al otro toro sosteniendo el cuerpo de su salvador, o el que se decía su única esperanza.

—Harbinger... mi dulce toro.

El menor volteo a ver a Kiki, quien vestía ropa extraña de color claro, una bufanda y unas sandalias, como si fuera una especie de monje, lo que no sabía era que esa ropa era ropa de Lemuria y estaba listo para marcharse con el en sus brazos.

—Ven conmigo, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Estiro su mano, creyendo que le aceptaría sin más, pero cuando retrocedió negando esa orden con un movimiento de su cabeza, entrecerro los ojos, apretando los dientes, para moverse en su dirección, mordiendo su cuello de nuevo, buscando el momento en que su corazón casi dejara de latir, para que ya no le causará más problemas.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a vivir sin ti, no lo acepto.

Harbinger trataba de soltarse, su cuello lleno de sangre, su fuerza abandonando su cuerpo, casi perdiendo en conocimiento, cuando por fin le dejaron ir.

—Vendrás conmigo y volveremos a ser felices...

Aldebaran al ver que el vampiro cargaba a su hermano entre sus brazos trato de evitarlo, para ser golpeado por Shaka, con la palma de su mano, lanzandolo contra la barra de la cocina de Saga.

—No te irá... es más, no saldrás de aquí vivo.

Aldebaran se levantó y le lanzó la sartén caliente, quemando la mano de Shaka, que actuó como si no sintiera dolor, riendo cuando Kiki se marcho con su presa en sus brazos.

—Tu hermano menor será un esclavo y tú morirás sabiendo que todo aquel que te ayuda perderá la vida, porque no eres más que una bestia desagradable.

Aldebaran trago un poco de saliva pero atacó a Shaka, tratando de golpearlo, pero fue recibido por el monje rubio, que con un solo movimiento quebró su brazo, complacido al escuchar el dolor de su rival.

—Eso es... sufre como yo sufro por tu culpa.

Poco después lo sostuvo del cabello, para lanzarlo de nuevo en contra de una superficie, esta vez, contra el otro ventanal, esperando que cayera al vacío, escuchando el placentero crujir de los cristales, pero, viendo, una serie de tentáculos inmensos sostenerlo, evitando su caída.

—Shaka... Shaka... Shaka...

El monje rubio volteo en su dirección con una interrogante en su rostro, para ver cómo su cuerpo aun seguía sin sus sentidos, así que no podía moverse.

—Tu lo has dicho... me quitaste los sentidos humanos, pero no los heredados por mi padre, porque has olvidado que no soy humano, soy un ente del abismo sin nombre, un semidios.

Saga llamo a una docena de ojos y más tentáculos, que se movían alrededor de ambos, como si fueran manos, que de pronto sostuvieron a Shaka entre ellas, rodeándolo por completo.

—Te dije que estaba cansado de ti, que te mataría y eso haré...

Saga golpeó entonces la nuca de Aldebarán, no quería que viera lo que le haría a Shaka, quien apenas comprendería el verdadero significado del dolor.


	20. Destrucción.

Shura empezaba a moverse con demasiada dificultad, agradeciéndole a los dioses que Saga fuera tan poderoso como para poder matar a Shaka con solo proponérselo.

-Aun sigues siendo muy poderoso Saga...

Shura sabía a donde irían esos dos, pero también creía saber, que Kiki abandonaría a Shaka con Saga, una vez que tuviera a su toro en sus manos.

Kiki se marcharia a Lemuria, saldría de esa ciudad apenas pudiera hacerlo y la única forma, para una criatura como él, era por barco, ya que estaban en una ciudad costera.

Shura se apresuró a buscar alguna clase de rastro de Kiki, quien sosteniendo a su amado entre sus brazos trataba de usar uno de los barcos que decían transportaban metales, pero en realidad, se especializaban en llevar no humanos a su destino.

-¡Kiki!

Grito furioso, todos sabían de quién se trataba, era el segundo al mando de los Walden, un hombre poderoso, con quién no deseaban entrometerse, así que en vez de darle ayuda al vampiro, se hicieron a un lado.

-¡Deja ir a ese niño y te perdonaré la vida!

Le advirtió, viendo cómo los no humanos se escondían de su mirada, los puestos se cerraban y el barco se disponía a salir al mar.

-¡Tú estabas muerto!

El tesoro del cielo no te mataba, únicamente separaba tu consciencia del mundo exterior, de incapasitaba para sentir cualquier cosa, y eso debía saberlo Kiki.

-Solo mientras Shaka estuviera vivo, pero Saga es por mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, mucho más que Shaka, tú o yo.

Kiki maldijo en voz baja, abandonando a Harbinger a sus espaldas, mataría a Shura, para poder marcharse con su toro a Lemuria, en donde podrían comenzar de nuevo.

-Lo único que quiero es una nueva oportunidad.

Shura negó eso, no quería una nueva oportunidad, quería repetir su pasado y creía que tenía el poder para forzar a ese toro a amarle.

-Ese es el problema de los vampiros, nunca entienden que su pasado se termino, que la fragilidad humana es aquello que los hacer hermosos.

Kiki no le dejaría seguir hablando y atacó, esperando poder matarle, destruir su cuerpo, una hazaña que los demonios de la noche no pudieron lograr, aunque si lo intentaron.

-¡Solo guarda silencio!

Harbinger abrió los ojos, para ver la pelea que transcurría delante suyo, escuchando un sonido como de un estallido pequeño, era Saga, a su lado estaba Aldebaran, malherido, pero no lo dejaría solo.

-¡Harbinger!

Saga estuvo a punto de meterse en ese combate, pero Shura con una sola mirada le ordenó detenerse, quedarse en donde estaba.

-Esta bien... es todo tuyo...

Pronunció, manteniendo a los dos toros seguros, al mismo tiempo que Shura peleaba con Kiki, empezando a ganar terreno poco a poco.

-Aun puedes hacer las cosas bien Kiki, darle su espacio, dejarle libre para que al menos te recuerde con cariño.

No, no estaba dispuesto a eso y redobló sus intentos por matar a Shura, quien al ver su negativa, su necedad supuso que no había nada que hacer, tenía que matar a Kiki.

-Entonces lo siento...

De su espalda brotaron unas alas como creadas por las sombras, de su mano una espada que uso en contra de Kiki.

-No me dejas otra alternativa.

Kiki maldijo en voz baja, encajando su mano en el costado de Shura, pero este clavo su mano en el corazón del vampiro de menor edad, que escupió sangre inmediatamente, cayendo de rodillas.

-Al menos lo intente...

Pronunció llevando sus manos a su costado, volteando a ver a Harbinger, que sin darse cuenta lloraba su muerte, haciendole sonreír.

-Tu y yo habríamos sido felices... eso era lo único que deseaba.

Pronunció, convirtiéndose como Mu en una estatua de piedra, de cenizas, que se perdió con una ráfaga de viento.

-Nosotros tenemos una maldición, estamos condenados a llorar eternamente a nuestros seres amados, no soportamos la perdida de sus vidas, pero aún así, no cambiamos nada por tener la oportunidad de amar y ser correspondidos.

Shura estaba triste, había hecho lo correcto en muchas formas, liberado a ese niño del peligro, a Kiki de su maldición, pero nunca se sentía bien después de hacer lo correcto en casos como ese.

-Shura, ayúdame a llevarlo, hay muchas cosas que atender...

Shura asintió, cargando a Harbinger en sus brazos, les llevarían a un hospital, en donde curarían sus heridas, en donde ambos esperaron, Saga porque mostraba interés en el toro mayor, el ni siquiera sabía la razón de eso.

-He estado pensando en lo que dices, en la maldición del vampiro, pero no creo que únicamente la sufra el vampiro, todos los inmortales sufrimos algo parecido.

Shura no respondió, fumaba tanto o más que Saga, y en ocasiones habían compartido charlas demasiado profundas, los dos enamorados de dos seres que nunca les corresponderían.

-Pero yo creo que lo que nos destruye es el temor a sufrir la misma pérdida...

Shura asintió, temía no ser correspondido como pasó con Radamanthys, que amaba perdidamente a su pintor, aunque sólo estuviera a su lado durante una semana.

-Y no nos damos la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, a alguien diferente...

Saga se daría la oportunidad de amar a alguien nuevo, de cortejar a ese joven toro, ese amable toro de cabello largo.

-Yo intentaré querer a alguien más, seducirle y ser feliz a su lado, no por siempre, pero si por el tiempo en que podamos serlo.

Shura suponía que estaba hablando del toro mayor, lo había visto protegerlo, actuar como todo un perro guardián para los estándares del profundo.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, amar a alguien más que no sea Radamanthys, darte una oportunidad de ser feliz...

Shura sonrió, pero eso no era para el, o eso pensaba, aunque suponía que podría darse una oportunidad, con alguien que comprendiera la existencia del otro mundo, de los no humanos y no tuviera miedo de ellos.

-Te gusta ese toro, lo he visto en tus ojos, en tu preocupación...

Shura asintió, le gustaba su fuerza, su necedad y su valentía, además no era nada feo, aunque se preguntaba cómo podía empezar una relación de nuevo.

-Tu perseguiras a Aldebaran, se nota que te gusta...

Era un buen chico, era todo lo contrario a lo que fue Minos y eso le sorprendía.

-Es una buena persona y paso la prueba de fuego, me ha visto y no ha tenido pesadillas.

Shura rió al escucharlo, porque de hecho, Saga no era nada agradable, era un monstruo, una criatura aterradora, pero era una buena compañía.

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte con eso...

Intento marcharse, pero Saga sostuvo su brazo con uno de sus tentáculos, apagando el cigarrillo y lanzandolo al bote de la basura.

-Piensa en lo que te digo, ese toro de mal carácter tiene todas las cualidades que te gustaban de él.

Eso era cierto, pero que podría decir al respecto, él no era como Saga, no se atrevía a seducir a un completo desconocido.

-Yo no soy como tú...

Saga se encogió de hombros, con una expresión que decía claramente que no le creía.

-Entonces porque estás aquí velando por su bienestar...


	21. Nuevo amanecer.

Habían pasado algunos meses, el tiempo suficiente para curar sus heridas, para que los toros estuvieran como nuevos, quienes habían recuperado sus vidas y trataban de comprender porque habían hecho todo eso, frente a la tumba de sus padres, quienes habían perecido una semana antes de conocer a los dos vampiros que deseaban convertirlos en sus compañeros.

Aldebaran había comenzado a salir con Saga, después de que el famoso actor de televisión dijo conocerlo, cuando llevo un perro recién adoptado, a su consultorio.

Harbinger aun curaba personas, era un médico respetado, y sabía que Saga estaba saliendo con su hermano, que lo había llevado a su cama, prácticamente era su cuñado.

-Buenas noches...

Harbinger caminaba de regreso a su departamento, con un paso lento, porque sabía que a esa hora estaban los dos tortolos juntos y esa imagen le molestaba, porque Saga seguía sin agradarle demasiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto, tenía puesta su bata, hacía frío y Shura vestía un traje negro, lentes falsos le daban un aire mucho más intelectual, pero en su mano derecha había dos boletos para un juego de fútbol.

-Estaba pensando en ir contigo al partido, después podríamos ir a comer y al final, si te gusta cómo va este día, quedar de vernos otro día.

Harbinger simplemente sonrió, estaba de acuerdo, así que subiendo a su motocicleta, una que Aldebaran le había regalado, pero sabía era obra de su futuro cuñado, le indico que subiera a sus espaldas.

-Me parece bien, pero vamos, sino, llegaremos tarde...

Shura se sostuvo de la cintura de Harbinger, para ir al partido, pensando que le gustaba mucho la compañía del menor.

*****

Aldebaran estaba sentado en el enorme sillón de Saga, cuyo ego era casi tan grande como su pantalla, o todo lo que compraba para el.

A su lado un rottweiler le pedía que acariciara su barriga, sentado en el sillón, lamiendo sus manos.

Saga trataba de cocinar algo, pero por el humo negro que salía de una de las cacerolas supuso que tendrían que salir de nuevo a comer.

-Eres horrible cocinando... eso deberías dejarmelo a mi.

Saga negó eso, era su invitado, no tenía porque cocinar para el y ya se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión.

-Pero soy mejor en otras cosas...

Le respondió, sosteniendo su cintura con dos tentáculos, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, para después, besar el dorso de su mano.

-¿Quieres comer fuera mi lindo toro?

Aldebaran negó eso, no tenía hambre, riendo cuando Saga recargo su cabeza en sus pectorales, restregando su rostro contra ellos.

-Esto es tan cómodo...

Saga acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, para besar los labios de Aldebarán, sus tentáculos aún acariciando su cuerpo.

-Aunque también podemos saltarnos la cena e ir a nuestra habitación...

Aldebaran estuvo a punto de quejarse, decirle que Harbinger no tardaba en llegar, pero Saga beso sus labios de nuevo, sosteniendo su cuello con su mano derecha.

-Se de buena fuente que tú chaperon no vendrá hasta mucho más tarde...

No le gustaba que le dijera así, pero respondiendo al beso de Saga, de pronto sintió el borde de la cama, su amante lo había transportado a su habitación.

-Así que porque no pasamos estás horas juntos...

Aldebaran asintió, sonrojandose de nuevo, completamente avergonzado, sin entender porque Saga estaba interesado en él.

-Después visitaremos el ambrosía, quiero presentarte a mi hermano y después a su pareja...

Iba muy rápido, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos cuando Saga lograba desvestirlo en pocos minutos, quitándole la camisa y los pantalones, liberando su cuerpo de las capas de tela.

-Eres hermoso...

Susurro Saga, besando su pecho, acariciando sus músculos, encantado con ellos, destruyendo su ropa, para quedar desnudo frente a su toro, con su forma natural.

-Tu eres hermoso...

Pronunció besando sus labios, sosteniendo sus mejillas, saboreando la boca de Saga, sintiendo sus manos, todas ellas recorriendo su cuerpo, gimiendo en voz baja.

-Podemos quedar en que los dos somos atractivos mi lindo toro...

Aldebaran suspiro, porque aún seguía sin sentirse hermoso, pero no dijo nada más, respondiendo a las caricias de Saga, que besando su pecho iba recorriendo una línea recta, usando sus tentáculos para brindarle placer a su amante, acariciando su cuerpo con delicadeza, su piel desnuda, su sexo, sus piernas, cada parte de su intimidad, hasta que lo tenía como una maraña de gemidos, sus manos sosteniendo sus tentáculos, lamiendo uno, como si fuera el miembro de Saga.

-Saga...

Pronunció, entre gemidos de placer, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, Saga besando con delicadeza sus labios, acomodándose entre las piernas de Aldebarán, que veía como Saga se preparaba para ingresar en su cuerpo.

-Puedo...

Aldebaran asintió, preparándose para la sensación de Saga ingresando a su cuerpo, gimiendo con cada nuevo embiste, aceptandolo en su cuerpo.

-Saga... Saga...

No dejaba de gemir acompañando los gemidos de Saga, sus jadeos, sintiendo como si tocará el paraíso, como si lo pisará.

-Saga... Saga...

Saga beso una última vez a su toro, antes de vaciarse en su interior, jadeando, sus tentáculos aún acariciando su cuerpo.

-Te amo...

*****

Harbinger veía el partido emocionado, a su lado Shura trataba de seguirle la corriente, aunque no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, ni porque corrían como dementes detrás de ese balón.

Hasta que los labios del menor se posaron en los suyos, robándole un beso.

-Gracias...

Shura asintió, no sabía porque le agradecía, pero volvió a besar al toro, que respondió a sus caricias.

-Por salvarme...

Saga tenía razón, ellos eran especialmente dulces y este toro de mal carácter era justo lo que deseaba de un compañero.

-Hice mi deber...

Pero no esa así, y los dos lo sabían, sin embargo, ya no dijeron nada más, atentos al juego, a los pases, disfrutando del partido.

Fin.


End file.
